Regarde moi
by Turie-chan
Summary: Tôshirô Hitsugaya avait toujours pensé qu'il haïssait Gin Ichimaru, mais c'était avant de lui devoir la vie. Aujourd'hui tout à changé mais pourquoi le renard refuse-t-il de lui accorder son attention? GinHitsu, yaoi. M pour lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.  
Voilà une petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Ce sera une histoire assez courte, pas plus de quatre où cinq chapitres, je pense.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Evidemment, BLEACH ne m'appartient pas sinon Gin ne serait jamais parti avec Aizen. ^^'

Bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 1.**

Tôshirô Hitsugaya se hâtait pour se rendre à la réunion des capitaines qui allait commencer. Il était déjà en retard mais malgré sa hâte, il ne parvenait pas à aller plus vite. La neige tombée dans la nuit entravait ses déplacements et gênait ses mouvements. Il devait faire très attention où il posait ses béquilles pour ne pas tomber. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était s'humilier devant le reste du Gotei et aggraver ses blessures. C'était déjà assez chiant comme ça de devoir se traîner comme une limace avec ces béquilles. Il était pressé de s'en débarrasser. Mais à en croire Unohana c'était pas demain la veille. Sa jambe était trop abîmée pour qu'il puisse remarcher normalement un jour.

Ca le mettait en colère... ça et l'autre aussi...

Tôshirô soupira, formant un nuage de vapeur devant son visage, puis il essaya de marcher plus rapidement. Il savait que Yamamoto l'attendrait pour débuter la réunion, mais il ne voulait pas se faire encore remarquer en arrivant en retard. Sasakibe l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra dans la caserne de la première division.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, bienvenue. Veuillez rejoindre la salle de réunion s'il vous plaît. Ils n'attendent plus que vous.  
Tôshirô ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lancer un regard glacial vers le vice-capitaine et de passer devant lui en clopinant. Il se rendit à la salle de réunion dont la porte était encore grande ouverte, lui permettant de se rendre compte qu'il était effectivement le dernier. Les autres capitaines attendaient à leurs places, bavardant entre eux à vois basse. Yamamoto, lui, attendait assis sur son siège. Quand Tôshirô entra dans la salle, Sasakibe referma la porte derrière lui. Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt et des regards se tournèrent vers Tôshirô.

- Prenez place, capitaine Hitsugaya, fit Yamamoto en levant la tête vers lui.  
Tôshirô se traîna vers sa place entre Kyoraku et Kurotsuchi sans accorder de regard aux autres. Il savait que tout le monde l'observait. Il savait ce que tout le monde disait au Seireitei. Même s'il faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien, il voyait bien les regards apitoyés qu'on lui lançait. Le jeune prodigue du Gotei brisé avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'affirmer. Leurs réactions devant son état le rendait fou de colère. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié.

Yamamoto commença à parler. Tôshirô écouta un moment, mais bientôt son esprit divagua. La douleur dans sa jambe l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il serrait les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître et s'appuyait plus lourdement sur ses béquilles. La sueur perlait sur son front. Tout en coinçant la béquille sous son aisselle, il leva la main gauche et essuya son front humide de la manche de son kimono. C'est à ce moment que son regard croisa celui de son sauveur, cet homme qu'il avait pourtant juré de tuer de ses propres mains, celui qu'il avait accusé à tort d'être un assassin et un traître. L'homme qui avait pourtant fait échouer sa mission pour le sauver. Celui qui était devenu sans le savoir son tourment.

Ichimaru Gin.

L'ancien traître, qui ne l'était pas, lui lança un sourire et Tôshirô détourna brusquement la tête en espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de le calmer. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était là. Il avait passé la majeur partie de son hospitalisation à essayer de comprendre. Mais qui pouvait comprendre les élans de son coeur? Tôshirô avait bien dû se rendre à une évidence surprenante: il aimait cet homme. Mais Ichimaru n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Il passait tout son temps libre avec la vice-capitaine du jeune génie qui commençait à en éprouver une jalousie qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il ne supportait plus de voir Matsumoto face à lui, elle qui avait pourtant toujours été la plus loyale des vice-capitaine.

Cependant, dans sa hâte de se détourner de l'homme qui le hantait jours et nuits, il ne remarqua pas que le sourire de Gin était plus doux et plus sincère que ceux qu'il lançait habituellement, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua son froncement de sourcil un peu peiné lorsqu'il tourna la tête d'un air hargneux. Gin soupira doucement en baissant la tête ce qui lui valut un regard en bais de son voisin, Komomura Saijin.

La réunion continua tranquillement. Yamamoto donna les dernières nouvelles des préparatifs avant de passer aux différents mouvements de l'ennemi. Aizen avait certes perdu plusieurs espada mais il n'avait pas encore perdu la guerre. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et il fut bientôt question de rapatrier au Seireitei le rouquin Kurosaki Ichigo et toute sa bande d'amis afin de les protéger d'Aizen et d'obtenir leur aide dans les batailles qui s'annonçaient.

Tôshirô écouta en se concentrant sur les paroles du vieux autant qu'il pouvait, mais son regard revenait sans cesse sur Gin qui ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Son coeur se serra. Il serra les poings sur ses béquilles tandis qu'une colère sourde montait en lui. Il était déçu du comportement de Gin mais à quoi s'attendait-il vraiment. Que ce serpent devienne un agneau et qu'il soit aux petits soins pour lui? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne s'occupait de personne. Il préférait blesser et faire mal plutôt que de perdre son temps avec les autres.

La réunion suivit son cours normalement sans interruption ni incident. Yamamoto parla longuement des opérations qu'il prévoyait lancer pour regagner l'avantage sur les troupes d'Aizen. Tôshirô ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il n'était pas concerné, ayant une jambe dans cet état il n'avait plus sa place sur un champ de bataille, comme le lui avait si aimablement fait remarquer Byakuya Kuchiki. Sa carrière se déroulerait à l'arrière dorénavant et il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui retire à tout moment son grade de capitaine pour incapacité physique. Ces menaces, réelles ou non, n'étaient pas pour améliorer sa déprime.

Lorsque la réunion fut ajournée, Tôshirô se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Au moment de franchir la cloison coulissante, il fut bousculé par Kurotsuchi qui donna, intentionnellement ou non, un coup de pied dans l'une de ses béquilles. Tôshirô poussa un cri de surprise mais au moment où il allait tomber, il fut saisit à la taille par des bras puissants et plaqué contre un torse solide. Il fut enveloppé d'un puissant réiatsu et d'un parfum de menthe et de miel qu'il connaissait bien.

- Eh bien, Hitsu-chan, tu ne tiens plus debout, fit la voix douce de Gin à son oreille.

- Ichimaru!  
Le gamin frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du plus grand sur sa nuque.

- C'est cet abruti de Kurotsuchi, grogna Tôshirô.  
Gin le remit doucement sur ses pieds et s'écarta du gamin.

- Fais attention maintenant, conseilla-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tôshirô.  
Hitsugaya n'eut pas le temps de râler, Gin s'en allait déjà dans le couloir.

- Attend, Ichimaru, ordonna-t-il.  
Il allait se lancer à la poursuite de son tourment pour avoir des réponses mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas. Tôshirô fit deux ou trois pas sur ses béquilles mais à ce moment, Ukitake se planta devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Tu devrais être plus prudent, Hitsugaya-kun, fit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Si tu continues à t'agiter comme ça, tu risques de te faire mal et d'aggraver ta blessure.  
Il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Tôshirô l'empêchant de bouger.

- Laisse moi passer, Ukitake, ordonna le gamin.

- Allons ne sois pas aussi pressé, Hitsugaya-kun, tu auras tout le temps de travailler plus tard, répondit l'autre se méprenant sur la raison de l'empressement du plus jeune à sortir.  
Tôshirô vit Gin disparaître au bout du couloir et tourna un regard noir vers Ukitake qui fouillait dans sa veste de kimono. Il en tira un sac de papier qu'il fourra sans complexe dans la veste du plus jeune, profitant qu'il avait les deux mains prises et ne pouvait protester.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi, annonça Ukitake.  
Tôshirô sentait monter en lui l'envie de battre l'autre avec ses béquilles mais il ne put pas résister quand Ukitake l'entraîna vers la sortie de la caserne en le tenant par l'épaule.

Tôshirô effectua tout le long chemin vers la dixième caserne en maudissant Ukitake qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il n'avait pas pu voir Ichimaru et il se retrouvait protégé comme un enfant sans défense. Ça l'agaçait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'autre capitaine. Ukitake ne s'en alla qu'une fois que Tôshirô fut assis derrière sa table de travail dans son bureau. Furieux, le gamin envoya balader ses béquilles à travers la pièce. Pourquoi tout semblait se liguer contre lui comme ça? Il détestait Ukitake et sa manière de le materner depuis qu'il était revenu de Las Noches. Agacé, Tôshirô tira le paquet de bonbons que l'autre capitaine avait fourré dans sa veste et le jeta dans sans même l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il contenait.

Il observa un instant la pile de papier qu'il avait à remplir et à signer. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler et c'est avec un dégoût inhabituel qu'il posa devant lui la première feuille. Il prit un pinceau et lança un regard autour de lui avant de se mettre au travail. Evidemment, Matsumoto n'était pas revenue de la réunion des vice-capitaines. Elle devait probablement traîner quelque part avec Ichimaru. Cette seule pensée fit monter une bouffée de jalousie et de colère dans le coeur du jeune capitaine et il serra les poings si fort qu'il en brisa son pinceau entre ses doigts. Il jeta les morceaux et en prit un autre avant de se mettre au travail avec une rage mal contenue.

Matsumoto ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard au milieu de l'après midi. Tôshirô était toujours derrière son bureau occupé à finir ses papiers. Il ne leva pas la tête quand elle entra dans le bureau. Il garda le regard rivé sur sa paperasserie tandis que la jeune femme le regardait depuis la porte du bureau.

- Vous êtes là, capitaine. Je ne pensais pas vous voir encore ici.

- C'est certainement pour ça que tu rentres à cette heure, répliqua-t-il de sa voix glaciale. Où étais-tu?  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de reprendre:

- Non, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Assied toi et travaille.  
La blonde lui lança un regard étonné avant d'obéir. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et s'attela à la tâche sans protester. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, Hitsugaya était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Il semblait toujours furieux contre elle, même quand elle ne faisait rien pour l'agacer. Elle se demandait pourquoi il semblait lui en vouloir. A chaque fois qu'elle lui posait des questions à ce sujet, il l'envoyait balader sans ménagement. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle l'observa un instant mais il semblait décidé à l'ignorer.

- Capitaine, commença-t-elle au risque de se faire rabrouer. Vous avez oublié votre rendez-vous avec le capitaine Unohana.  
Tôshirô leva enfin les yeux de son travail.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt, gronda-t-il, furieux.  
Rangiku préféra ne rien répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, apporte moi mes béquilles, idiote.  
La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et découvrit les béquilles gisant au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hitsugaya étant incapable de se déplacer sans elles, la blonde se demanda comment il comptait rentrer chez lui si elle n'était pas revenu au bureau. Elle se leva en retenant un soupire d'agacement et de lassitude et lui amena ses béquilles. Il les prit sans la remercier et se leva difficilement avant de claudiquer hors du bureau sans même un regard pour elle. Rangiku le regarda sortir un air alarmé sur le visage.

--

Tôshirô claudiqua en direction de la quatrième division en empruntant les rues les plus praticables afin de faciliter sa progression. Il avait horreur de ces rendez-vous avec Unohana qui ne cessait de le couver d'un regard désolée. Tôshirô en avait assez de l'entendre lui parler comme s'il était responsable de l'aggravation de sa blessure. C'était de sa faute à elle si elle était incapable de le soigner, si elle était plus compétente, il n'aurait pas besoin de se traîner comme ça avec ces maudites béquilles. Si elle était plus compétente, il serait à nouveau le jeune capitaine qu'il était auparavant et il n'aurait plus à supporter tous ces regards de pitié qu'il sentait braqués sur lui. Et Gin ne pourrait plus lui échapper aussi facilement.

C'est un Hitsugaya furieux qui arriva finalement à la quatrième division après près d'une heure de marche. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Unohana en la maudissant d'avance pour ce qu'elle allait lui dire et qu'il devinait parfaitement. Il frappa contre la porte avec l'une de ses béquilles et Isane ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
Au moins, elle, elle ne le regardait pas comme s'il était mourant. Il y eut un mouvement derrière elle et elle s'écarta pour laisser passer sa supérieur.

- Suivez-moi, Hitsugaya-kun, fit simplement Unohana en passant devant lui.  
Le jeune shinigami se détourna de Isane sans un mot et suivit Unohana jusque dans la salle de soin qu'elle utilisait toujours pour l'ausculter.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix douce.  
Tandis que Tôshirô posait ses béquilles contre une chaise pour monter sur la table d'auscultation, Unohana referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Très bien mentit-il.  
_"Mais ça irait beaucoup mieux si cet imbécile de Ichimaru me regardait"_ pensa-t-il en boudant.

- Nous allons voir ça, fit la femme capitaine, une note de scepticisme raisonnant clairement dans sa voix. Allongez-vous.  
Avec un soupir agacé, Tôshirô obéit. Unohana s'approcha et releva doucement son hakama pour examiner sa jambe droite. Les cicatrices rougeâtres dues à sa blessure se découpaient vivement sur la pâleur de sa peau. Il manquait une bonne partie du muscle de sa cuisse et son mollet semblait avoir été déchiqueté par des crocs puissants. Son tibia formait comme une bosse à l'endroit où il avait été fracturé. Son genou aussi avait été touché et en portait les marques.

Tôshirô tourna la tête vers l'un des mur. Il ne voulait pas voir l'état de sa jambe, il la voyait déjà suffisamment comme ça tous les jours, quand il se lavait et se changeait. Il entendit Unohana pousser un soupir avant de commencer à ausculter sa jambe.

- Vous n'avez pas mal? Demanda-t-elle.  
Une main posée sous le genou de Tôshirô et l'autre le tenant par la cheville, elle obligeait la jambe blessée à effectuer des mouvements de flexion et d'extension.

- Non, grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.  
Mais la grimace sur son visage disait bien autre chose. Unohana continua son examen durant de longue minutes. Tôshirô continuait à serrer les dents pour ne pousser aucun cri et s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs. La dernière fois que Unohana avait vu pareil comportement, c'était en examinant une jeune fille de la neuvième division après qu'elle ait été violé par deux brutes de la onzième division. La seule différence c'était que la jeune fille laissait librement couler ses larmes, elle.

- Retirez votre hakama, ordonna-t-elle soudain en s'écartant de la table.  
Tôshirô la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Allez, retirez votre hakama, je voudrais vous voir marcher.  
Le jeune capitaine poussa un soupire ouvertement agacé avant de se redresser et de dénouer son obi et les lanières qui retenait sa culotte sur ses hanches. Après ça, il se laissa glisser de la table et laissa son vêtement tomber au sol. Il tendit la main vers ses béquilles lorsque Unohana l'interrompit:

- Non, non! Je veux vous voir marcher sans ça.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard hargneux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Il fit un pas. Sa jambe gauche lui obéissait parfaitement mais il eut du mal à plier sa jambe droite suffisamment pour sortir son pied du tas de tissus que formait son hakama sur le sol. Il serra les dents avant de poser le pied sur les tatami et essaya de faire un pas. Sa jambe blessée se déroba sous lui et il se retrouva au sol avant même de sentir la douleur qui remonta le long du membre. Cette fois, il ne put retenir un cri. Unohana se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle le porta jusqu'à la table où elle l'installa.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-elle. Votre jambe ne guérit absolument pas. Au contraire, il semblerait que la douleur soit de plus en plus insupportable. N'est-ce pas, Hitsugaya-kun?  
Le gamin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir vers la femme médecin.

- Hitsugaya-kun, quand cesserez vous de vous obstiner. Votre jambe ne guérira jamais, elle vous fait souffrir inutilement. Vous devriez accepter de me laisser l'amputer.

- Sûrement pas, rugit Tôshirô, la colère flamboyant dans ses yeux.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait cette proposition, mais elle se heurtait à chaque fois au même refus furieux. Elle comprenait parfaitement que cette solution était vu comme une mutilation par le jeune homme et qu'elle lui coûterait son poste de capitaine, mais elle mettrait un terme définitif à ses souffrances.

- Hitsugaya ...

- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, gronda Tôshirô.  
Il sauta de la table d'examen et remit rapidement son hakama avant d'attraper ses béquilles. Il quitta la salle sans un regard pour Unohana.

Non, il ne laisserait jamais personne lui couper la jambe, plutôt mourir.

--

Rangiku poussa un soupir dépité. Bien qu'il sembla toujours en colère contre elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Hitsugaya. Le jeune capitaine était vraiment étrange depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo. Il était aigri et sans cesse de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui reprochait quelque chose mais il ne lui disait jamais la cause de sa colère contre elle. A chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet, elle se faisait rabrouer sans aucun ménagement. Hitsugaya avait toujours eu un sale caractère mais il ne s'était jamais montré injuste ni insultant envers elle. Son comportement commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était prisonnier de la forteresse d'Aizen?

Déterminé à le découvrir, la jeune femme se leva et quitta le bureau à toute vitesse. Une seule personne pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Gin.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau du capitaine de la troisième division, elle ne trouva que Kira, le nez penché sur son travail. Gin n'était pas présent. Le blondinet sembla surpris de la voir à cette heure là.

- Rangiku-san? ... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

- Où est Gin? Je dois le voir, c'est urgent.  
Le jeune homme ne posa pas de questions. Il savait être discret avec les affaires ne le regardant pas.

- Il est monté se reposer chez lui, après être rentré tout à l'heure, répondit-elle. Il a dit souffrir d'une migraine et avoir besoin de calme.  
Rangiku hocha la tête et remercia Kira avant de quitter le bureau et de prendre la direction des appartements privés de Gin au sein de la caserne.

L'attitude de son ami aussi était étrange depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo. Il avait l'air déprimé, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher. Même quand il essayait de s'amuser avec elle en l'emmenant boire un verre, le soir, il avait l'air de penser à autre chose et ne prêtait aucun intérêt à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Même son sourire paraissait forcé. Quelque chose semblait le ronger. Que c'était-il donc passé là-bas, dans cette forteresse maudite?

Rangiku entra dans les appartements après avoir frappé plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse. Gin n'était pas dans la salle principale où elle pensait le trouver, ainsi la blonde se permit de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle frappa doucement à la cloison avant de faire doucement coulisser la porte et de jeter un oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Gin reposait sur son futon, tout habillé, étendu sur le dos tandis que sa main droite était posée sur son front. Rangiku entra et s'agenouilla près du futon.

- Ça ne va pas Gin?

- C'est rien, juste une migraine.  
Il retira la main de son front et la fixa de ses paupières mi-closes.

- Que viens-tu faire ici en pleine journée?  
La blonde resta muette quelques secondes avant de se jeter à l'eau:

- Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Hitsugaya pendant qu'il était au Hueco Mundo.  
Gin ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, il poussa un profond soupir et détourna la tête. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui répondre

- Je vais te préparer un thé, annonça Rangiku.  
Elle quitta alors la chambre pour lui permettre de réfléchir tranquillement. Gin savait cependant qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Quand Rangiku voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours, quitte à rendre les autres complètement fou. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir lui raconter ça, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, elle le poursuivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Autant se rendre les choses plus faciles.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur son futon et tendit la mains vers le flacon de cachets qui reposait près de son oreiller. Rangiku revint à ce moment, deux tasse fumantes sur un plateau. Elle le posa près de Gin et le regarda prendre deux cachets en silence.

- Assieds-toi, fit-il en lui montra de la main le bout de son futon.  
La blonde s'exécuta et s'assit en tailleurs, face à lui.

- Ce qui s'est passé au Hueco Mundo, commença-t-il, visiblement incertain. Je ne pense pas que Hitsugaya veuille que l'entende mais tu t'en fiche n'est-ce pas. Tu vas continuer à me harceler jusqu'à ce que tu saches tout?

- Tout à fais, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Gin soupira et se passa doucement la main sur le font.

- Je vais te raconter alors, mais n'ébruite pas cette histoire s'il te plaît, je ne pense pas que Hitsugaya soit content que tout le Seireitei sache ce qui s'est passé là bas. Et je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille plus qu'il ne m'en veut déjà.  
Rangiku le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il, Gin, voyons?  
Sans répondre, Gin commença son récit.


	2. Chapter 2, partie 1

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, vous allez savoir ce qui s'est passé au hueco Mundo entre Gin et Tôsoshirô.  
En partie car le chapitre devenant plus long que prévu je l'ai coupé en deux. Voilà la première partie.

Bonne lecture.

Bises.

**CHAPITRE 2.**

**Partie 1.**

Tout Las Noches était en révolution. La forteresse était soumise au siège des shinigami depuis plusieurs semaines mais ça ne semblait pas inquiéter Aizen plus que ça. Il avait une confiance inébranlable en l'invincibilité de sa forteresse. Bien que plusieurs espada soient déjà mort, comme Aaronierro Alieri, Szayel ou Zommari, pour ne citer qu'eux, le maître de Las Noches s'obstinait à rester calmement tapi derrière les murs du château. A l'en croire, les shinigami seraient morts d'épuisement avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la moindre brèche dans les murs.

Tôsen était plus inquiet, lui. Il passait la majorité de son temps dans la salle de surveillance à observer les moindres mouvements des shinigami. Gin n'avait pas cette inquiétude mais il s'efforçait à prendre un air inquiet dés qu'il croisait quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Son seul problème pour le moment c'était de savoir quand les shinigami décideraient de passer à l'attaque et comment il parviendrait à leur ouvrir les portes des la forteresse. Il en avait assez de cette situation et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose: retourner au Seireitei auprès de tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Il était anxieux cependant. Il savait parfaitement que plus l'assaut approchait, plus il risquait d'être démasqué. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de mourir ici.

Quand il entra dans la salle du trône, Gin ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Aizen en grande conversation avec Tôsen. Encore une fois, l'aveugle essayait de convaincre son maître de lancer une offensive contre les shinigami menant le siège. Gin savait qu'une bataille avait lieu en ce moment même entre quelques arrancar menés par Hallibel et un groupe de shinigami qui avait essayé de s'introduire dans la forteresse en passant par des souterrains presque impraticables. L'espada avait reçu l'ordre de repousser l'assaut et de condamner ce passage.

- Du calme Kaname, ordonna Aizen. Las Noches existe depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas une poignée de shinigami qui va la faire trembler. N'oublie pas que dehors les shinigami doivent combattre la chaleur, la sécheresse et les hollow sauvages, tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'entrer ici. Le désert s'occupera d'eux en quelques semaines. Et si le désert n'est pas suffisant, les escarmouches avec les arrancars achèveront les derniers survivants. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le Seireitei sera à genoux devant nous avant que Las Noches ne cède devant les shinigami.  
Le noir ne semblait pas du tout rassuré par cette tirade.

- Regardes Gin, continua Aizen. Il n'a pas peur lui, n'est-ce pas.  
Gin se força à afficher son sourire le plus sinistre sur son visage. Il commençait à être sérieusement fatigué de sourire comme ça tout le temps.

- Nan, pas du tout, fit-il, simplement.  
Tôsen n'accorda aucune attention au nouvel arrivant.

- Mais Aizen-sama, les shinigami mènent un assaut dans le secteur douze en ce moment même, et ils sont aussi sur le point d'attaquer les secteur vingt-trois et quarante-quatre. Ils finiront bien par trouver une faille.

- Quand bien même ils en trouveraient une, le temps de rassembler leurs troupes dans ce secteur et nous aurons déjà eu le temps de condamner tous les accès à ce secteur. Ils n'entreront pas.  
Gin en avait assez de cette discussion déprimante, il voulait que les shinigami entrent une bonne fois pour toute mais visiblement le Vieux n'avait pas encore donné l'ordre d'attaquer la forteresse. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez de cette situation. Il avait ses amis à portée de la main, il pouvait même les voir depuis les remparts de la forteresse mais le Vieux lui refusait encore la joie de les revoir. Il préférait attendre que Gin ait mis la main sur le Hogyoku pour lancer l'assaut. Mais ça pouvait durer encore longtemps. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la pierre, Aizen la changeait de place chaque jour et la forteresse était immense, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin pour lui. Gin poussa un soupir, il devait trouver le Hogyoku et vite, s'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Gin allait quitter la salle du trône lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant lui, laissant passer Hallibel et ses trois Fracciones. Le coeur de Gin fit un bond lorsqu'il vit que deux des filles traînaient un corps derrière elles. Ses cheveux blancs étaient brunis par le sang coagulé mais il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Hitsugaya!

- C'est fait, Aizen-sama, annonça l'espada. Les souterrains ont été détruis, les shinigami ne passeront plus par là.  
Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Aizen.

- Et que m'amenez-vous là?

- Il a dit qu'il était capitaine, fit Hallibel en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hitsugaya. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être l'interroger.

- Tu t'es trompé Hallibel, je n'ai rien à faire d'un shinigami, capitaine où pas. Tue-le.

- Non!  
Gin ne comprit que c'était lui qui avait crié que quand il vit les regards se tourner vers lui. Il se hâta d'afficher un sourire de conspirateur sur son visage en essayant d'ignorer les battements de son coeur dans sa poitrine. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication à son intervention.

- Si t'en as à rien à faire, je vais le prendre moi, fit-il. Tu vois, je m'ennuie vraiment en ce moment et je serais pas contre un peu d'amusement.  
Aizen le fixa un instant et Gin parvint à maintenir son air sadique sur son visage.

- D'accord, concéda Aizen d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais s'il cause le moindre problème, tu devras le tuer toi même.

- D'ac, d'ac, fit Gin en souriant toujours.  
Il se dirigea vers Hitsugaya et l'empoigna par la peau du dos pour le jeter sans ménagement sur son épaule. Le jeune shinigami laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui amena un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de Aizen. Gin se dirigea vers la porte. Aizen ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

- J'emmène le petit dragon dans sa nouvelle cage, chatonna-t-il.  
Il fit suivre sa phrase d'un ricanement à glacer le sang.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Gin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et son sourire sadique s'effaça de son visage. Il se hâta de regagner ses quartiers avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Une fois chez lui, il déposa Hitsugaya sur la table et se rendit à la salle d'eau. Il en revint deux minutes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau tiède, une éponge, des serviettes et des bandages. Il posa le tout sur la table près de Hitsugaya et entreprit de déshabiller le gamin. Son torse musclé portait divers trace de coups et de blessures mais rien de vraiment sérieux. Gin nettoya soigneusement le sang à l'aide d'une serviette humide avant de commencer à retirer le hakama du shinigami. Hitsugaya poussa alors un cri de douleur qui le fit sursauter. Le gamin s'agita pour échapper à la douleur. Comprenant qu'il devait souffrir d'une blessure qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, Gin tira Shinsô de son fourreau et s'en servit pour découper le tissus. Il ne trouva rien sur sa jambe gauche. En revanche, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il vit la droite.

L'angle étrange qu'elle formait indiquait sans conteste qu'elle était fracturé au niveau du milieu du tibia et du péroné et les os bisés avaient percé sa peau et déchiré ses chairs pour ressortir de deux ou trois centimètres. Il manquait une bonne partie de sa cuisse, comme si une mâchoire lui avait arraché un morceau de muscle et son mollet portait aussi des marques de morsures. Du sang s'écoulait à flot des blessures.

- Hitsu-chan, soupira Gin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ces sorcières?  
S'emparant d'une serviette propre, Gin commença à nettoyer la jambe estropiée du jeune shinigami à geste doux. Cependant, Hitsugaya poussa des cris de souffrance dès que les mains de Gin le touchèrent. Ces cris déchirèrent le coeur du jeune homme qui ne suspendit pourtant pas ses soins.

- Je sais, je sais ... Mais c'est pour ton bien, Hitsu-chan. Tu me remercieras plus tard.  
Il nettoya soigneusement les plaies et eut du mal croire ce qu'il voyait. Les blessures étaient incroyablement profondes et étendue. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il parvienne à les soigner avec ses compétences en kido curatif. Il doutait même que Unohana puisse y parvenir elle même. L'espace d'un instant il maudit ce fichu rouquin d'avoir ramené la gamine dans le monde des humains. Elle aurait peut-être pu aider Tôshirô, elle.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, on dirait, Hitsu-chan.  
Gin plaça les mains au dessus de la jambe estropiée et invoqua le sort curatif le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Ça allait être long.

--

Hitsugaya reprit lentement connaissance. Son esprit était encore embué mais il sentait clairement la douleur qui ravageait son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière qui l'entourait l'aveugla et il cligna des paupière tandis des larmes coulaient sur ses tempes. Quand il se fut habitué à la luminosité des lieux, il regarda autour de lui. Blanc! Du blanc partout. Murs blancs, plafond blanc, sol blanc, même le baldaquin et les draps du lit étaient blancs.

Un minute! Un lit? ...

Hitsugaya se redressa un peu pour regarder autour de lui et ce simple geste provoqua une telle douleur dans son corps qu'il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en gémissant. Il était allongé dans un lit, dans une chambre qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une prison. Il était surpris d'être encore en vie. A la façon dont ces trois femelles arrancars jouaient avec lui, il était certain d'y passer. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie? Aizen se mettait son zanpakutô dans l'oeil jusqu'à la tsuba s'il croyait qu'il allait lui donner des informations sur les plans de batailles des shinigami. Plutôt mourir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Gin, attiré par les gémissements de son invité, entra sans faire de bruit. Hitsugaya se tourna vers lui et le transperça d'un regard mauvais. Loin de se laisser impressionner, Gin s'approcha du lit en trottinant.

- Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois.

- Ichimaru, grogna le gamin.  
D'un mouvement rapide pour quelqu'un dans son état, il repoussa les couvertures et bondit sur le supposé traître pour l'étriper à mains nues. Mais sa jambe blessée le trahit aussitôt que son pied droit se posa sur le sol et il s'effondra en hurlant. Il serra les deux mains sur sa jambe mutilée en gémissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être impulsif, Hitsu-chan. Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de parler j'aurais pu te dire qu'il valait mieux éviter de te lever pour le moment.  
Gin s'approcha et se pencha pour prendre Hitsugaya dans ses bras. Le gamin essaya de lui échapper en se débattant comme un démon.

- Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-il en foudroyant Gin d'un regard féroce malgré la douleur qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux.  
Sans tenir compte de l'ordre, Gin souleva le gamin dans ses bras et le déposa dans le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je dis pas touche! Fit Hitsugaya en se débattant.

- Tu vas te calmer, oui!  
D'une main Gin le plaqua contre le matelas et le fixa de ses yeux ouverts. La vision de ses yeux bleus si intense cloua le gamin sur place. Hitsugaya cessa de s'agiter.

- Bien, fit Gin. Maintenant écoutes moi bien parce que je ne dirai ça qu'une seule fois. Tu es prisonnier à Las Noches. Mon prisonnier, ce qui aurait pu être pire, mais bon, là n'est pas le problème... Las Noches, c'est la forteresse où Aizen règne en maître absolu et justement Aizen ne tient pas à t'avoir dans ses jambes et il est prêt à te tuer à la moindre alerte. Sans compter tout un tas d'arrancar complètement cinglés qui ne rêvent que de faire de toi leur prochain casse-croûte, s'il ne te font pas subir autre chose avant. Tu ferais donc mieux de te faire oublier le plus longtemps possible. Fais toi tout petit, ne pose pas de questions idiotes et je pourrai peut-être te protéger.  
Le gamin le fixa avec une stupéfaction presque risible.

- Autre chose maintenant, soupira Gin. Ta jambe droite à été très abîmée durant ton combat. A tel point que je n'ai pas pu la soigner entièrement. J'ai réussi à remettre tes os cassés en place mais c'est insuffisant, j'en ai peur. Il te manque aussi la majeur partie des muscles de la cuisse et du mollet. Il y a peu de chance que tu puisses remarcher correctement.  
Hitsugaya le fixa d'un regard incrédule, ce qui n'empêcha pas Gin de continuer.

- Mieux vaut que tu restes allongé dans mon lit encore un moment.

- Dans ton lit? S'écria le gamin, outré.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs, je n'allais pas faire dormir un blessé sur le canapé.  
Gin lui adressa un sourire sincère mais le regard de Tôshirô se fit plus froid et plus dur.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Ichimaru, mais c'est pas la peine. Tu diras à Aizen que le coup de l'amitié ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je sais que tu es un salaud et y'a aucune chance pour que je crois en ta stupide sollicitude. Je ne vous dirais jamais rien alors épargne ton temps et le miens.  
Le regard de Gin se troubla un instant tandis qu'un air déçu se peignait sur son visage. Pourtant, il se reprit rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et accrocha son habituel sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Mais, je ne t'ai rien demandé, Hitsu-chan, fit-il en se retournant.  
Il quitta la chambre si rapidement que le gamin n'eut pas le temps de râler.

Les jours qui suivirent furent irritants et épuisants pour Gin qui devait subir la mauvaise humeur et la mauvaise volonté de Hitsugaya tout en paraissant comme d'habitude auprès d'Aizen. Tous les deux semblaient d'ailleurs s'être mis d'accord pour le faire tourner en rond à longueur de journées. Sa recherche du Hogyoku s'en trouvait largement compromise. Il passait la majorité de son temps à errer dans les couloirs afin d'éviter Aizen, espérant vaguement que le hasard le mettrait sur la piste de la pierre. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui car le caractère de Hitsugaya lui donnait vraiment des envies de meurtre. Comment pouvait-il laisser ce gamin l'irriter tant que ça, lui qui était si calme habituellement? Il lui arrivait de maudire le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur Tôshirô la première fois.

Gin revenait vers sa chambre, un plateau en main, afin de donner son repas à son invité. Hitsugaya était infernal avec lui. Soit il boudait en silence pendant des heures, ne faisant rien d'autre que rester allonger sur le lit à regarder le baldaquin, soit il hurlait après lui et l'insultait à longueur de temps. Gin en avait assez. Il voulait que le gamin cesse de se comporter de la sorte. Il voulait être apprécier. Il ne demandait pas grand chose, pas de remerciement, pas de gratitude, juste un peu de considération.

Avec un soupir, Gin entra dans la chambre et fut soulagé de ne pas entendre Hitsugaya se mettre à hurler contre lui. Il devait certainement être encore dans une phase de bouderie intensive. Gin déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit:

- Ton repas! Annonça-t-il.  
Pas de réponse. Gin s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur Hitsugaya pour le faire réagir, mais il s'aperçut que le gamin dormait. Le visage de Tôshirô était si détendu, tellement différent sans son froncement de sourcils et son air sévère. Gin soupira. A le voir comme ça, il comprenait d'où pouvaient venir ses sentiments. Si seulement le gamin cessait de le voir comme un salaud. Il détestait cette mission!

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Grogna soudain une voix.  
Arraché à sa contemplation, Gin se rendit compte que Tôshirô était réveillé. Fini, son air détendu si craquant, le froncement de sourcils et l'air furieux étaient de retour sur son visage. Déçu, Gin se détourna en soupirant.

- Ton repas.  
Puis il s'éloigna du lit et s'installa sur le canapé non loin et ouvrit un livre horrible que Aizen lui avait prêté mais qu'il lisait quand même pour tromper son ennui.

- J'ai pas faim! Fit Hitsugaya en lorgnant le plateau comme s'il était dangereux.  
Gin soupira et baisa son livre pour lancer un coup d'oeil vers son invité.

- Ça fait deux jours que tu me fais le coup, râla Gin, agacé. Tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi en t'affamant? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. Je continuerai à veiller sur toi aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.  
Hitsugaya lui lança un regard polaire que n'aurait pas renier Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Si tu ne manges pas de ton plein grès, je te ferai manger de force.  
Le gamin lui lança un regard de défi. Gin posa son livre sur le canapé et se leva.

- Tu imagines peut-être que je n'oserai pas?  
Gin s'arrêta près du lit, dominant son occupant de toute sa taille.

- Mange!

- Non! S'obstina le gamin.

- Très bien, mais je pense que tu ne vas pas apprécier.  
Gin s'empara de la cuillère posé sur le plateau et la plongea dans le plat de riz. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hitsugaya, D'un mouvement vif, il le plaqua contre le matelas et lui empoigna le menton pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche avant de lui enfourner la cuillère dans le bec.

- Avale, ordonna-t-il.  
Tôshirô se débattit si bien qu'il parvint à se libérer de la poigne de Gin. Il lui cracha alors la nourriture à la figure.

- Vas au diable avec ta bouffe infecte, s'écria le gamin furieux.

- Sale morveux! S'emporta Gin.  
Il se jeta sur Hitsugaya et ils luttèrent un instant. Sans force et sans arme, Tôshirô dû se résoudre à faire avec les moyens du bord. Il mordit la main de Gin qui essayait de lui faire à nouveau ouvrir la bouche. Il mordit de toute ses forces, arrachant un cri à son adversaire, et ne lâcha prise que lorsqu'il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Gin recula d'un pas, tenant sa main ensanglantée. Une profonde marque de morsure y était visible et saignait abondamment.

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te faire manger.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de dire "ouf", Hitsugaya empoigna le plateau et le jeta violemment au visage de Gin. Sous le choc, le jeune homme recula de plusieurs pas, ses cheveux et ses vêtements couverts de nourriture. Le coin du plateau lui avait ouvert le front au dessus de l'oeil et du sang s'écoulait sur son visage. Il tourna un regard réellement furieux vers Tôshirô. La gifle partit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre. Hitsugaya fut projeté hors du lit par la violence du coup.

- Tôshirô! S'écria Gin en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait.  
Horrifié, il fit le tour du lit et s'agenouilla près du gamin qui était prostré sur le sol.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je ... je ...  
Il tendit les mains pour le prendre dans ses bras et le remettre dans le lit, mais Tôshirô se traîna loin de lui:

- Ne me touche pas, sale traître. Ne t'approche plus de moi. Tu n'es qu'une brute. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Aizen. Tu me dégoûte.  
Blessé, Gin se redressa:

- Comme tu veux, laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton sec.  
Il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte avec tant de violence que de la poussière se détacha du plafond.

Soupirant, Gin resta un instant appuyé contre la porte. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Quel idiot il était. Hitsugaya ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. L'attitude de Tôshirô l'irritait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder la maîtrise de ses nerfs. C'était infernal. Avec un soupir de frustration, il se décolla de la porte et se déshabilla, abandonna ses vêtements souillés sur le sol. Il débarrassa ses cheveux du riz et de la viande qui y étaient accrochés et entra sous la douche. L'eau emporta avec elle la nourriture et le sang qui le couvrait, mais elle ne parvint pas à éloigner sa culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. Hitsugaya était perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas et y était prisonnier, pas étonnant qu'il soit de si mauvaise humeur. Pour couronner le tout, il se retrouvait enfermé dans la chambre de celui qu'il haïssait le plus. Cette pensé lui fit mal, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il venait de ruiner ses dernières chances de se rapprocher du jeune capitaine. Las et morose, il se laissa glisser au fond du bac et enroula ses jambes repliées contre son torse de ses bras, laissant la douche le débarrasser de toutes les erreurs qui lui collaient à la peau. Il y resta longtemps, permettant à son humeur de se calmer.

Lorsque Gin sortit de la salle de bain, il vit que Tôshirô avait réussit à remonter sur lit par ses propres moyens. Il dormait, ou faisait semblant de dormir. Gin feignit de ne pas s'intéresser à lui. Il s'empara de sa couverture et de son oreiller et alla s'allonger sur le canapé, où il dormait depuis l'arrivée de Hitsugaya.

--

Quand Tôshirô se réveilla, le lendemain, il était seul. Gin était parti en laissant sa couverture pliée sur le canapé. Il en fut soulagé. Il passa une main sur sa joue. Le coup lui faisait encore mal et un bleu d'une jolie couleur pourpre se développait à l'endroit où Gin l'avait frappé.

Ce bâtard!

Tôshirô était un peu déçu. Il commençait à croire que Ichimaru était différent de ce qu'il pensait. Mais il n'en était rien. Et dire qu'il avait faillit le faire douter, ce bâtard. Il avait faillit se faire prendre au piège que lui tendait ce serpent. Mais il ne l'y reprendrait plus. A présent, il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Il devait s'échapper de cet endroit infernal et rejoindre les autres. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il savait que sa jambe serait un problème mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il quitta le lit et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre en s'appuyant sur une chaise comme sur une canne. Il s'accrocha aux rideaux et tira jusqu'à ce que la tringle se décroche et tombe. Satisfait, il fit glisser les anneaux retenant les rideaux le long de la tringle et prit celle ci. Il la mesura avant de la briser à un endroit. Ce simple geste lui coûta une partie de ses forces. Maudit château, il semblait drainer ses forces. Raison de plus pour s'enfuir au plus vite. Tôshirô se redressa et, s'appuyant sur la tringle comme sur une canne, il clopina vers la porte. Serrant les dents, pour ne pas crier de douleurs, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'aventura dans le couloir. Personne en vue. Il en profita pour s'éclipser aussi rapidement que sa jambe le lui permettait.

Il ne savait pas du tout où il devait aller et bientôt il se retrouva à tourner en rond dans les couloirs, incapable de dire s'il était déjà passé par là ou non. Les couloir se ressemblaient, les portes se ressemblaient, même les flambeaux accrochés aux murs se ressemblaient. Il n'y avait pas le moindre petit point de repère pour lui indiquait qu'il ne marchait pas sur place. Il continua malgré tout, marchant droit devant lui, espérant qu'il finirait par tomber sur un moyen de sortir de ce labyrinthe et de rejoindre les autres shinigami.

Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il se traînait dans ces couloirs tous semblables mais ça lui semblait être une éternité. Il commençait à fatiguer et sa jambe lui faisait si mal qu'il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier. Il sentait le sang couler le long de son membre estropié, souillant ses bandages. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de marcher, même en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa canne de fortune. Il commençait à comprendre que sa tentative ne le mènerait nulle part, mais il refusait d'abandonner et de faire demi-tour. De toutes façons, ils ne pourrait jamais retrouver le chemin de la chambre de Ichimaru.

Il allait tourner un énième coin, il avait depuis longtemps cessé de les compter, lorsqu'il se heurta à quelqu'un arrivant dans le sens inverse. Sous le choc, il recula et se retrouva par terre. Une violente douleur remonta le long de sa jambe et il poussa un cri de douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là? fit une voix au dessus de lui.  
Tôshirô leva les yeux vers le type qui le regardait de haut. Il était très grand et très mince. Même si on ne voyait pas son masque c'était un arrancar sans doute possible. Son oeil unique le regardait avec une lueur amusée et cruelle qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Tôshirô sentit la peur le gagner lorsque le type passa une longue langue tatouée sur ses lèvres minces.

- Un vilain petit rat qui se promène seul dans les couloir. Tu sorts d'où, morveux?

- Qui tu traites de morveux, toi, grande asperge. Je suis Hitsugaya Tôshirô, capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13.  
Un rictus mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de ce type.

- Un capitaine vraiment? Tu me parais bien faible pour un capitaine, morveux. T'es incapable de tenir debout tout seul et tu n'as presque pas de reiatsu. T'es pathétique, petit capitaine.  
Tôshirô, furieux, essaya de se redresser en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Avec un sourire mauvais, Noïtora fit un pas et donna un coup de pied dans la canne. Tôshirô retomba sur le sol. L'arrancar éclata de rire.

- Les shinigami doivent vraiment être désespérés pour nommer un gamin comme toi capitaine. J'ai presque pitié pour eux... presque.  
Il se pencha et attrapa Tôshirô par le revers de son kimono blanc et essaya de le soulever du sol. Tôshirô répliqua ne lui donnant un coup de sa canne au visage. L'arrancar poussa un cri de douleur et de colère tandis que Tôshirô essayait de s'enfuir en se traînant sur le sol, incapable de se relever.

- Lamentable, fit Noïtora.  
Il se jeta sur Tôshirô et le saisit par sa jambe blessée pour le soulever la tête en bas. Tôshirô poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fit rire son tortionnaire.

- Tu m'amuses beaucoup morveux. Tu t'agites comme un poisson prit à l'hameçon. J'aime ça!  
Il brandit Tôshirô à bout de bras juste sous son nez.

- Lâche moi, macaque dégénéré, grogna le gamin, essayant de retenir les larmes de douleur qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
Il serra les poing et frappa l'oeil valide de Noïtora qui grogna de douleur à son tour.

- Ne fais plus ça, ver de terre.  
L'arrancar donna une secousse sur la jambe blessé et la douleur fut telle que Tôshirô sentit sa conscience vaciller.

- Je vais m'occuper de ton cas, entendit-il l'arrancar dire. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, même tes amis ne te reconnaîtrons plus.  
Il entendit aussi un petit rire mauvais puis une voix mécontente.

- Transperces, Shinsô.  
L'arrancar poussa un hurlement de douleur et Tôshirô se sentit vaguement tomber avant d'être intercepté par quelque chose de doux et chaud. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'il était serré contre un torse chaud et confortable. Il leva les yeux et vit le visage inquiet de Gin penché sur lui. Il se sentit soudain rassuré.

- Gin! Soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le kimono du supposé traître.  
Gin fut surpris d'entendre le gamin l'appeler par son prénom et ça réchauffa son coeur. Il lui sourit doucement.

- Ça va aller, Hitsu-chan, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je suis là, je te protège.  
Il se tourna vers Noïtora qui tenait d'une main le moignon sanglant de son bras droit.

- Que ça te serve de leçon, Noïtora Jirga, fit-il d'une voix menaçante, son sourire terrifiant aux lèvres. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaie de me prendre ce qui m'appartient. Je ne suis pas du tout partageur. Le gamin est à moi et à moi seul! Maintenant, disparaît.  
Noïtora s'en alla en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Gin remit Shinsô dans son fourreau et prit Tôshirô dans ses bras.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas quitter la chambre, sermonna Gin. Il y a des tas d'arrancar qui traînent dans les couloirs en ce moment, ils sont tous sur les nerfs. Mieux vaut ne pas les tenter. Ils rêvent tous de tuer des shinigami.  
Ils regagnèrent la chambre et Gin installa Tôshirô sur le lit avant de soigner à nouveau sa jambe grâce au kido.

- Je t'appartiens? Demanda Tôshirô en boudant.

- Pour eux, oui! Fit Gin avec un sourire triste.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard agacé.

- Quand Hallibel et ses amazones t'ont ramené je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour trouver un moyen de te sauver. J'ai dit la première chose qui pouvait sembler crédible: que je voulais faire de toi mon jouet sexuel personnel.  
Les joues de Tôshirô s'embrasèrent immédiatement.

- C'était ça où être tué par Aizen.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas touché dans ce cas.

- Je ne suis pas comme Noïtora. Je ne force pas les autres à coucher avec moi, il ne manquerait plus que ça.  
Gin semblait offusqué.

- C'est fini, dit-il soudain. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Désolé.  
Tôshirô jeta un coup d'oeil à sa jambe mutilée et poussa un soupir.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi.  
Gin le regarda un instant d'un air triste. Tôshirô se demanda ce qu'il avait.

- Pourquoi? répéta Gin en regardant ailleurs d'un air rêveur.  
Il se tourna vers Tôshirô:

- Pour ça!  
Il se pencha sur le jeune capitaine et avant que celui-ci ait pu comprendre les lèvres de Gin se posèrent sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Un instant Tôshirô resta complètement figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis il repoussa Gin qui s'écarta sans insister. Tôshirô le regarda d'un air atterré.

- Je ... Je suis désolé, fit Gin avant que Tôshirô n'ait eu le temps de se mettre à lui hurler dessus. Je n'aurai pas dû... Pardon.  
Avant que Tôshirô ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Gin avait disparut. Tout ce que le gamin entendit fut le claquement de la porte de la chambre.

Gin soupira avant de s'appuyer contre la porte. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? C'était idiot. Tôshirô allait le prendre pour un pervers sexuel. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça pour lui d'aimer un capitaine qui avait le corps d'un enfant de douze ans. Même si ses sentiments étaient sincères et qu'il n'y avait rien de malsain là dessous, il avait l'impression d'être un vulgaire pédophile attendant ses proies à la sortie des écoles. D'ailleurs, c'était là qu'il avait pour la première fois posé les yeux sur Tôshirô Hitsugaya. L'année où il avait enseigné à l'académie. Dés qu'il l'avait vu son coeur s'était mit à battre comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ce gamin caractériel et froid comme la glace provoquait en lui des sentiments comme jamais aucun homme ne l'avait fait. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant et Gin avait honte de ses sentiments. Il lui fut très difficile de côtoyer le gamin et de rester parfaitement neutre. Il n'avait jamais fait le moindre mouvement déplacé, la moindre allusion sexuelle devant lui. Il essayait de se comporter aussi normalement que possible. Des années plus tard, Hitsugaya, devenait capitaine. Gin avait espéré qu'il se développerait rapidement, mais il avait garder l'apparence d'un gamin. Gin ne pouvait s'autoriser à aimer un enfant comme il aimait Tôshirô. Il fit tout pour que le gamin le déteste et s'éloigne de lui. C'était tellement douloureux mais c'était mieux pour eux deux. Tôshirô était un enfant et son âme était encore pure tandis que Gin restait un adulte corrompu par la proximité d'Aizen, même s'il n'était pas un traître. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Tôshirô et de l'avilir comme Aizen l'avait fait avec lui.

Hors de question!

De son coté, Hitsugaya se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer. Ichimaru l'avait embrassé! Et il avait aimé ça ... Enfin, il pensait qu'il avait aimé. C'était confus dans sa tête. Était-ce normal d'apprécier un baiser donné par un autre homme? Ichimaru l'avait embrassé tellement doucement, Tôshirô en était stupéfait. Comment un être comme lui pouvait montrer tant de douceur tout d'un coup? Il ne comprenait pas. Il haïssait Ichimaru, il ne pouvait pas apprécier de l'embrasser. Et Ichimaru était un traître. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser un traître jouer ainsi avec son esprit et avec son coeur. Mais il avait l'air si sincère, et il lui avait sauvé la vie ... Deux fois ...

Tôshirô était complètement déboussolé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Gin était-il son allié ou son ennemi? Il ne savait plus. Au fond de lui il espérait vraiment que le comportement de Gin n'était pas encore une manipulation de la part de Aizen.


	3. Chapter 2, partie 2

Voilà la seconde partie de ce chapitre de flash-back.  
Attention lemon à l'intérieur. C'est mon premier lemon yaoi, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop mauvais. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 2.**

**Partie 2.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Tôshirô ne put que remarquer le changement d'attitude de Gin. Celui-ci se faisait plus discret et ne parlait que quand il le fallait. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans son comportement, cependant, seulement de la tristesse et du remords. Il s'excusa pour le baiser mais refusa de répondre aux questions de Tôshirô prétextant que les réponses ne lui plairaient pas. Tôshirô décida de ne pas insister et de réserver ses questions pour plus tard, espérant pouvoir prendre le traître par surprise.

Gin finit par se détendre un peu. Il continuait à s'occuper de Tôshirô sans rien demander en échange. Tôshirô avait décidé de se calmer et de cesser de lui hurler dessus à tout bout de champ, histoire de le mettre en confiance. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Gin agissait ainsi avec lui et pourquoi il l'avait embrassé de la sorte. Intrigué, il se mit à observer le comportement de Gin plus attentivement. Il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de certaines choses qu'il n'avait jamais noté avant. Quand Gin le regardait, son sourire était vraiment différent de la grimace qu'il arborait toujours au Seireitei et ses yeux aussi semblaient vouloir sourire. Il avait de petites rides à peine visibles aux coins des yeux. Ces cheveux accrochaient la lumière de la lune et semblaient encore plus brillants. Il tortillait nerveusement l'extrémité de son obi bleu entre ses doigts quand il était embarrassé. Son front formait un pli entre ses sourcils quand il était agacé. Par contre, quand il était en colère, sa main gauche avait tendance à se rapprocher de la tsuka de Shinsô. Petit à petit, Tôshirô s'attacha à son geôlier sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ils se mirent bientôt à discuter de choses et d'autres, chacun s'apercevant que l'autre était un interlocuteur agréable. Gin était content d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, les conversations avec Aizen tournaient toujours autour des mêmes sujets et ça devenait franchement barbant. Tôshirô quand à lui avait rarement trouvé d'interlocuteur capable de parler avec lui de cette manière. Habituellement, on le traitait comme un enfant et on pensait qu'il en avait la mentalité, ce qui était très humiliant pour lui. Gin, lui, s'adressait à lui comme à un adulte, à un égal. Il commençait donc à vraiment apprécier la compagnie de Gin.

Tous les jours Gin changeait les pansements de Tôshirô en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Tous les deux profitaient de ce moment douloureux pour parler de choses et d'autres. Allongé sur le lit, Tôshirô laissait Gin s'occuper de ses blessures. Le jeune homme faisait toujours très attention de ne pas faire de mal à son invité.

- Non, tu te fiches de moi, se plaignit le gamin. C'est pas possible un truc pareil.

- Si si, je te jure. Et après ça, Grimmy a reclaqué la porte tellement fort que la poignée lui est resté dans la main. Il s'en est servi pour assommer Noïtora qui se foutait de lui.  
Il éclata de rire. Tôshirô était fasciné par son rire franc et chaleureux qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un autre homme sous les yeux.

- Ces arrancars sont des imbéciles, conclut-il.

-Oui, et encore tu n'es pas obligé de vivre avec eux, soupira Gin.  
Tôshirô fronça les sourcils:

- Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis?  
Le sourire de Gin s'effaça et un petit air triste le remplaça:

- Je regrette, je ne peux répondre à cette question.

-Dis moi pourquoi, insista Tôshirô.

- Non!  
Gin allait se détourner mais Tôshirô lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

- Dis le moi, ordonna-t-il.  
Gin se tourna vers lui mais à ce moment, il sursauta et se tourna vers la porte en palissant. Il plongea alors la main dans la plaie encore béante sur la cuisse de Tôshirô. Celui-ci hurla de douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? ... Argh! Arrête ça, ça fait mal ...  
Mais Gin ne s'arrêta pas. Il enfonça cruellement ses doigts dans la blessure. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tôshirô.

- Aah! Arrête, je te dis ... Retire tes doigts de là ... Ça fait mal ... Argh ... Non ... Pas plus profond ... Salaud ...  
Gin lança un regard vers la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de retirer les doigts de la blessure.

- Hitsu, ça va? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Espèce de salaud, t'es complètement fêlé.

- Je suis désolé.  
Gin passa les mains au dessus de la cuisse et lança un sort pour soigner la blessure qui saignait à nouveau.

- C'était Ulquiorra, expliqua-t-il. Il espionnait à la porte, certainement pour le compte d'Aizen. Il tient à savoir si je joue bien avec toi en te maltraitant.  
Gin poussa un profond soupir.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Il ne faut pas qu'Aizen se rende compte que je m'occupe de toi comme ça, sinon il te tuera et je perdrai le bénéfice de sa confiance. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux me permettre pour le moment.  
Hitsugaya lui lança un regard perplexe et Gin lui sourit.

- Je te raconterai tous plus tard. Si on s'en sort!  
Cette phrase accentua la perplexité du jeune capitaine mais il ne posa pas pas de question. A la place, il regarda Gin achever de panser sa jambe.

Gin revenait de la salle de bain, après y avoir vidé la bassine d'eau ensanglantée et jeté les bandages souillés lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Agacé, Gin ne se donna pas la peine d'aller ouvrir.

- Qui c'est? Cria-t-il depuis la porte de la salle de bain.

- C'est Ulquiorra, Ichimaru-sama, répondit une voix morne de l'autre coté de la porte. Ouvrez!

- Merde, pourquoi il vient maintenant? grogna Gin à voix basse.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tôshirô puis lança:

-Déshabilles-toi, vite!

- Quoi?

- Fais ce que je te dis.  
Tôshirô regarda alors Gin se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements sauf de son hakama. La vision de son torse finement musclé et parfaitement modelé lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

- Déshabille-toi, vite, répéta Gin en s'approchant du lit. Il détacha l'un des rideaux du baldaquin et l'arracha à demi de ses anneaux puis il prit les couvertures et les jeta pêle-mêle sur le sol. Tôshirô sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire et retira l'haori qu'il portait sur son corps nu. Gin roula un morceau de tissus et s'approcha de Tôshirô:

- Mais qu'est- ce que tu ... Huuuummmm!  
Gin le bâillonna à l'aide du morceau d'étoffe. Tôshirô lui lança un regard irrité.

- Maintenant, fais comme si tu étais traumatisé. Je viens d'essayer de te violer et je t'ai aussi torturé physiquement et moralement. Tu comprends?  
Le gamin hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi Gin avait besoin d'une telle mise en scène.

Gin reprit son sourire cruel habituel et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour trouver l'arrancar debout de l'autre coté, l'air aussi stoïque et indifférent qu'une statue de glace.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour me déranger maintenant! Fit Gin d'un ton menaçant.  
L'arrancar jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre et vit les dégâts infligés au lit sur lequel le shinigami complètement nu était prostré en position foetale, tremblant et pleurant misérablement. Gin ne fit rien pour empêcher le regard inquisiteur de l'arrancar de scruter sa petite mise en scène. Lorsque Ulquiorra posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, Gin se pencha vers lui.

- Ça te tente, Ulqui-kun?  
L'arrancar lui lança un regard inexpressif.

- Aizen sama voudrait vous voir le plus rapidement possible, Ichimaru-sama. Je regrette mais votre amusement va devoir attendre.  
Gin poussa un soupir agacé.

- Très bien. Vas lui dire que j'arrive d'ici vingt minutes, le temps de me doucher et de m'habiller.  
L'arrancar hocha silencieusement la tête et Gin lui claqua la porte au nez.

- T'as entendu ça, Hitsu-chan, fit-il assez fort pour que Ulquiorra puisse l'entendre. T'as de la chance, tu va y échapper, pour le moment tout du moins.  
Ulquiorra s'éloigna dans le couloir. Et Gin se précipita auprès de Tôshirô. Il retira le bâillon.

- Je suis désolé!  
Il ramassa l'haori et le posa sur le corps nu du jeune capitaine.

- Aizen veut me voir, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, et je ne peux pas me défiler. En partant je fermerai la porte à clé, comme ça personne ne pourra venir te menacer. Mais je veux que tu restes tranquille. Ne fait rien d'idiot.  
Tôshirô hocha la tête, vaguement inquiet.

- Que te veux Aizen?

- Ça je ne le saurai que quand je le verrai! Rien d'important j'espère.  
Gin se leva et remit les couvertures en place sur le lit.

- Je vais me doucher, annonça-t-il.  
Il disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant Tôshirô avec ses pensées. Le jeune capitaine resta allongé sur le lit, regardant le baldaquin. Pourquoi se sentait-il si nerveux et inquiet tout d'un coup? C'était parce que Gin avait été convoqué par Aizen? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour un ennemi?

Pouvait-il seulement encore considérer Gin comme un ennemi? Il ne se comportait pas vraiment comme un ennemi le ferait avec un prisonnier. Tôshirô était assez perplexe quand au comportement de Gin. Il n'aurait jamais osé penser qu'il puisse être aussi calme et doux. Mais pourquoi donc le traitait-il comme un ami. Pourquoi voulait-il le protéger tout en essayant de conserver la confiance d'Aizen. Pourquoi avait-il tellement besoin que Aizen lui fasse confiance? On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour son propre compte. Tôshirô se redressa d'un seul coup. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit ...

Un espion?

Gin sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là, revêtu d'un kimono propre et les cheveux encore humides. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord?

- J'y vais, fit-il. Soit sage.  
Il allait se lever quand Tôshirô l'attrapa par le bras.

- Gin, dis moi la vérité. Tu es un espion, c'est ça.  
Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gin. Mais au lieux de répondre, il posa un index sur les lèvres de Tôshirô.

- Chut! Ne dis rien de plus.  
Il se leva.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible.  
Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, laissant Tôshirô fulminer seul. Il avait encore refusé de répondre.

Gin se hâta de se rendre à la salle du trône où Aizen l'attendait. Il n'aimait pas cette convocation. Il ne cessait de se demander ce que Aizen lui voulait. Certainement rien de bon. Gin était quasiment certain que le traître ne l'avait pas démasqué, alors pourquoi le faire appeler de la sorte par Ulquiorra? Il avait peut-être une mission à lui confier. Si c'était le cas, Gin se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de Tôshirô pendant ce temps. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ici, au milieu de tous ces arrancars débiles.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de la salle du trône, Gin se força à accrocher son habituel sourire pervers sur son visage et entra. Il s'avança dans 'immense salle et le va la tête vers Aizen. Celui-ci était assis dans son siège de pierre, le menton planté sur le point. Il l'observait un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

- Tu voulais me voir?

- Oui, Gin, je voulais te demander comment se portait notre jeune ami.  
Gin sentit un froid glacial s'abattre sur lui. Que Aizen lui parle de Tôshirô n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Qu'avait-il dans la tête encore?

- Il se porte comme un charme. Je m'occupe bien de lui.  
Ce qui n'était absolument pas faux, mais la façon dont Gin avait dit ça laissait supposer tout à fait autre chose.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, fit Aizen d'un ton glacial. Tu t'amuses bien avec lui?

- Ouaip!  
L'horrible sourire d'Aizen s'accentua.

- Tu ne m'en voudra donc pas de vouloir en profiter, moi aussi!  
Il fallut à Gin faire un effort pour rester impassible et ne pas trahir l'horreur qui s'emparait de lui.

- Je pense pas que ce soit suffisant pour toi, Capitaine. Le gamin est horriblement impoli, il jure et insulte à tout bout de champ. Il m'a même mordu.  
Gin exhiba sa main portant encore la trace de la morsure que Tôshirô lui avait infligé quelques jours plu tôt. Ça fit rire Aizen.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, fit celui-ci sans perdre son horrible sourire. J'aime quand ma proie se défend. Ça rend les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. Tu ne trouves pas, Gin?  
Gin dû se mordre la langue pour éviter de répondre ce qu'il pensait réellement.

- Bien sur que si, capitaine, fit-il sans perdre son horrible sourire.  
Il se demanda comment il avait réussi cet exploit.

- Tu as raison. Ton jouet m'intéresse, mais comme c'est toi qui l'a trouvé le premier, je te le laisse jusqu'à demain, que tu puisses t'amuser une dernière fois avec lui. Demain soir, tu l'amèneras dans ma chambre et tu l'y laisseras, suis-je clair.  
Coincé, Gin n'eut d'autre choix que répondre, à contre-coeur.

- Oui, capitaine.

- Parfait. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, et profite bien de tes dernière heures avec ce cher Hitsugaya.

- Je vais en profiter, faites moi confiance.  
Sur ces mots, Gin se retourna et quitta la salle du trône.

Il ne se souvint pas vraiment comment il retourna à sa chambre. Perdu dans ses pensées affolées, il se retrouva soudain devant sa porte qu'il ouvrit sans y penser. Tôshirô était toujours là, sur le lit, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Le jeune shinigami se releva sur un coude lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer.

- Ah! Te voilà. Alors qu'est que ...  
L'air désespéré sur le visage de Gin lui coupa la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Gin s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber à genoux devant Tôshirô qui le regardait avec surprise.

- Je suis désolé, Hitsugaya-kun, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.  
La façon dont Gin prononça son nom alarma le gamin.

- C'est Aizen ... Il veux que je te donne à lui.  
Pendant un instant Tôshirô ne comprit pas ce que ça pouvait signifier.

- Tu vois, fit Gin avec douceur, il est persuadé que je me sert de toi comme esclave sexuel ... Et ... Il voudrait en profiter lui aussi.  
Les yeux de Tôshirô s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Je n'ai pas le loisir de refuser, fit Gin.

- Alors ça veux dire que tu vas le laisser se servir de moi comme d'une poupée gonflable, fit le jeune capitaine d'un ton acerbe.  
Gin baissa la tête et ses poing se serrèrent sur son hakama.

- Je ... Je n'ai pas le choix. Crois moi, ce n'est pas par plaisir que je fais ça et si je trouve un moyen de te tirer de ses griffes, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour y parvenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, ni qu'il te ...  
Gin hésita.

- Baise, fit Tôshirô d'une voix acide.

- Qu'il te viole, acheva Gin.  
Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Tôshirô observa Gin. Celui-ci semblait vraiment s'en vouloir et le jeune capitaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'était pas responsable de la situation. C'était Tôshirô lui même qui en était responsable. En acceptant cette mission qu'il savait impossible à remplir et en tombant entre les griffes de l'ennemi, il avait lui même scellé son destin. Gin n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. S'il n'avait pas été là, Tôshirô serait déjà mort depuis un moment. Le gamin ne parvenait cependant pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

La seule idée qui le préoccupait au point d'emplir tout son esprit c'était qu'il allait bientôt appartenir à cet homme abjecte que tous les shinigami avaient juré de tuer. Cet homme allait lui faire subir les pires sévices qu'il puisse imaginer, à lui que personne n'avait encore jamais touché. Ça il ne pouvait le supporter.

- Gin, fit-il soudain d'une voix suppliante. Je ne veux pas que cet homme me touche. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit le premier à ...  
Sa voix s'éteignit sur ce mot. Il se redressa sur le lit et se jeta contre Gin pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je me suis trompé sur toi. Tu n'es pas le salaud pervers que j'imaginais. Je t'en pris, Gin, prends moi.

- Qu ... Quoi?

- Je ne veux pas qu'Aizen soit le premier à me toucher. Je veux que se soit toi.

- Mais ...  
Tôshirô enfouit son visage dans l'haori de Gin.

- Je t'en prie.  
Il se sentit alors embrasser par deux bras solide qui le serrèrent contre le torse de Gin. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, fit Gin. Je voulais attendre que tu sois prêt.  
Tôshirô se demanda ce que ça voulais dire.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux.  
Le jeune capitaine hocha lentement la tête. Il se sentit alors emporté avant d'être déposé doucement sur le lit en désordre.

- Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que l'amour, chuchota Gin à son oreille.  
Doucement les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent le long de la tempe et de la mâchoire de Tôshirô déposant un baiser dans son cou. Tôshirô frissonna sous la caresse de ces lèvres. Les mains de Gin caressaient le corps du jeune capitaine, écartant l'haori pour avoir un accès plus libre à sa peau douce et agréable. Tôshirô laissa échapper un gémissement sous les caresses douces et sensuelles. Il sentait une étrange chaleur s'emparer de son bas ventre. Gin essayait de le mettre à l'aise et de ne pas se précipiter, mais il lui fallait vraiment faire preuve de maîtrise pour ne pas prendre possession du petit corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Doucement, en une douce caresse, les mains de Gin ôtèrent l'haori de Tôshirô et l'abandonnèrent sur le coté du lit. Complètement nu à présent, le jeune shinigami se sentit rougir et fit un mouvement pour camoufler sa nudité devant le plus vieux. Un petit sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Gin qui se pencha sur Tôshirô. D'un geste doux, il obligea le petit à baisser les mains pour lui révéler ce qu'il lui cachait encore. Gin égraina lentement des petit baisers caressant sur le torse musclé de Tôshirô descendant lentement vers le membre qui commençait à s'éveiller. D'une main douce, il caressa lentement le sexe qui ne demandait qu'une sollicitation pour se dresser fièrement. Tôshirô laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant tandis qu'une rougeur s'étalait sur son visage. Il se cambra sous les caresses et ses poings se refermèrent convulsivement sur les draps.

- Quelle sensibilité, Hitsu-chan, fit Gin avec un petit sourire.  
Tôshirô allait lui répondre quelque chose, mais au lieux des mots cohérents, seul un gémissement sortit de sa bouche entrouverte.

- Je parie que tu va aimer ça.  
Gin se pencha vers la verge érigée. Tôshirô n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit avant que les lèvres se referment doucement sur son membre. Gin le prit tout entier dans sa bouche et commença de lents mouvements de vas et viens. Tôshirô gémit bruyamment en se cambrant, la sueur perlant sur son corps nu. L'une des mains du jeune capitaine se perdit dans les cheveux de Gin, tandis que l'autre serrait si fort l'oreiller que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches.

- Aaah, Gin, haleta Tôshirô.  
Une sensation étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas encore s'emparait de lui. Encore quelques secondes et il se sentit exploser. Il se libéra soudainement avec un petit cri. Un peu gêné, il regarda Gin se redresser en essuyant la semence qui coulait le long de son menton.

- Je ... je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, répondit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.  
Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et ôta son haori.

- A mon tour maintenant.  
Tôshirô se sentit rougir comme une pucelle quand son regard se posa sur la bosse que formait le hakama de son amant. En quelques mouvements précis, Gin se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se retrouva complètement nu devant Tôshirô. Celui-ci dégluti en voyant le sexe dressé de son amant. Ca avait l'air tellement gros, comment ça allait pouvoir entrer en lui?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra Gin à son oreille. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.  
Il caressa un instant le visage de Tôshirô avant d'écarter ses jambes avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire de mal, exposant son intimité.

- Ça va aller, fit-il d'une voix apaisante.  
Tôshirô laissa échapper un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit l'un des doigts de son amant entrer en lui.

- Aaah, ça fait mal, se plaignit-il.

- Oui je sais, détends toi.  
Gin fit lentement aller et venir son doigt à l'intérieur du jeune shinigami. Celui-ci laissait échapper des petits gémissements de douleur. Toutefois, il finit par s'habituer à la présence en lui. Gin ajouta un doigt, ajoutant aux gémissements de douleur de son jeune amant.

- C'est tellement étroit à l'intérieur, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Tôshirô d'une voix moqueuse.  
Le gamin rougit instantanément, mais il n'eut pas le temps de râler, Gin le pénétra avec un troisième doigt et il en eut le souffle coupé. Pendant un moment, Gin continua à le caresser ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Tôshirô s'habitue. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante, Gin retira les doigt de Tôshirô.

- On passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant.  
Il se pencha sur Tôshirô et l'embrassa doucement tout en remontant d'une main ferme l'une de ses jambes contre son épaule. Tôshirô rougit de plus bel, mais il se laissa faire, quand la main de Gin saisit son autre jambe et la déplaça lentement pour ne pas la blesser à nouveau. Gin se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité.

- Détends toi, ça risque de faire mal au début.  
Anxieux, Tôshirô hocha simplement la tête. Gin poussa doucement pour entrer en lui et le jeune shinigami laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Ah, ça fait mal, arrête.

- Détend-toi, ça ira mieux.  
Gin poussa un peu plus à l'intérieur du corps du plus jeune. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Gi ... Gin ... Je t'en prie, arrête ... Ça fait trop mal.  
Gin se pencha sur lui.

- Au début c'est désagréable, mais tu vas voir, ça va vite aller beaucoup mieux.  
Gin laissa un instant à Tôshirô pour qu'il s'habitue.

- Bou ... Bouge, supplia-t-il.  
Gin obtempéra et commença à aller et venir, arrachant des cris de douleur à son amant. Il changea de position et recommença à bouger. Cette fois, il heurta le point sensible et le corps de Tôshirô sursauta tandis qu'il lâchait un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

- Je t'ai trouvé, fit Gin avec un sourire.  
Il donna un autre coup sur le point sensible. Tôshirô fut complètement électrisé. Il gémit de plaisir tandis que Gin accélérait ses mouvements. La douleur semblait avoir complètement disparue, laissant sa place à cet étrange sensation.

- J'aime entendre ta voix comme ça, fit Gin avec un sourire en coin.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard ardent mais il dut fermer les yeux quand une nouvelle vague de plaisir le parcouru. Il s'entendit alors gémir de plaisir et rougit à nouveau. Gin ne tarda pas à venir en lui avec un grognement de plaisir puis il se laissa tomber sur le petit corps de son amant. Ils restèrent essoufflés un moment puis Gin bougea et prit Tôshirô dans ses bras avant de les couvrir tous les deux avec les draps.

- C'était incroyable, fit Tôshirô en fermant les yeux.  
Il se blottit contre Gin et posa la tête sur son torse. Épuisé, il s'endormit.

- Je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça, Hitsu-chan.  
Gin serra d'avantage Tôshirô contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver quelque chose pour te tirer des griffes d'Aizen.  
Il déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune capitaine avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir lui aussi.

--

Gin se déplaçait rapidement dans les ombres de la forteresse. Il était tard, personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, ce qui lui permit d'arriver sur les remparts sans se faire voir. Il s'approcha du parapet et regarda en bas, dans le désert blanc, le camps des shinigami. Tout paraissait calme. Il pouvait voir de sa position les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde parmi les tentes.

Avec un sourire, Gin tendit la main devant lui et appela un papillon de l'enfer. L'insecte se posa sur son indexe. Gin l'observa un instant avant de l'approcher de sa bouche.

- Commandant Yamamoto, soyez ce soir à dix heures, heure du Seireitei, devant la porte principale de la forteresse. Je vous ferai entrer.  
Il lança le papillon et le regarda s'éloigner en direction du camp. Lorsque l'insecte disparu dans les ténèbres du désert. Gin tourna les talons et rentra dans la forteresse. Il avait beaucoup de choses à préparer pour que son plan soit complet.

--

Tôshirô suivait Gin, la tête baissée, clopinant sur ses béquilles de fortune sans prononcer le moindre mot. Gin non plus ne parlait pas. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son sourire sur son visage. Il s'en voulait pour ce qui se passait et pour ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il avait souillé Tôshirô. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. La seule chose dont il était content c'était d'avoir réussi à mettre son plan sur pied. Restait plus qu'à espérer que les shinigami se montrent coopératifs et soient au rendez-vous. Et ça, c'était pas gagné d'avance.

Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers personnels de Aizen, Gin marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne regarda pas Tôshirô qui se contentait de fixer ses pieds nus sans prononcer un mot. C'était une situation étrange. Le silence du jeune shinigami était déprimant, Gin préférait largement quand il lui hurlait dessus. Il poussa un soupir. A regret, il tendit la main vers la poignée et hésita un instant. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps.

- Tôshirô, je ...

- Ne dis rien, murmura le gamin derrière lui. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
Gin lança un regard au jeune capitaine par dessus son épaule.

- Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là rapidement, promit-il à mi voix.  
Tôshirô hocha la tête. Ils restèrent encore un instant dans le couloir, sans parler puis Gin se retourna sans savoir ce qu'il faisait et saisit Tôshirô pour le serrer contre lui. Ça ne dura qu'un instant, il le lâcha aussitôt et se tourna vers la porte. Il se força à accrocher son sourire mauvais sur son visage et frappa à la porte avant de la pousser.

- Juste à l'heure, Gin, sourit Aizen. Tu as mon cadeau?  
Gin fit un pas sur le coté, dévoilant Tôshirô qui se tenait derrière lui, tête basse. Le sourire sadique d'Aizen s'agrandit démesurément. Celui de Gin en revanche se fit moins éclatant.

- Parfait, souffla Aizen.  
Il se tourna vers Gin.

- Ne fait pas cette tête là, Gin. Je suis certain que tu trouveras un autre jouet à torturer.

- Certainement, fit Gin d'une voix acerbe.  
Aizen n'y fit pas attention, il se leva et s'approcha de Tôshirô.

- Oh, mais tu ne va plus avoir besoin ça, Shiro-kun. Permets moi de te débarrasser.  
D'un coup de pied, il lui fit sauter sa béquille des mains. Tôshirô s'affala sur le sol de marbre en poussant un cri. Gin dut faire un effort pour ne pas réagir. Il serra les poing et lança un regard meurtrier dans le dos d'Aizen. Celui-ci était trop occupé à se délecter du malheur du jeune capitaine pour y faire attention.

- Tu nous laisser, Gin, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.  
Gin baissa la tête et serra ses poings camouflés dans ses manches. Aizen attrapa Tôshirô par la peau du dos et le jeta sur le lit sans ménagement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Tandis que le jeune capitaine se recroquevillait sur lui même en serrant les mains sur sa jambes, Aizen se tourna vers Gin et lui lança un regard impérieux.

- J'ai dit laisses nous, grogna-t-il.  
Gin lança un regard à Tôshirô, mais celui-ci, les yeux fermés en signe de souffrance ne le lui rendit pas. Dépité, Gin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ichimaru, appela Tôshirô d'une voix désespérée.  
Le coeur de Gin cognait lourdement dans sa poitrine mais il ne se retourna pas. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il ne pourrait jamais sortir de cette chambre sans Tôshirô. Gin referma la porte derrière lui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit ce fut la voix désespérée du gamin:

- Ichimaru, appela le jeune capitaine  
Gin resta un instant adossé à la porte. Il lui fallut faire un effort incroyable pour s'en détacher et partir dans le couloir sans se retourner.

Il se hâta vers la salle de surveillance de Las Noches en enchaînant les shunpô. Son coeur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il espérait que les shinigami soient au rendez-vous qu'il leur avait fixé. S'ils n'étaient pas venu son plan de sauvetage tomberait à l'eau et il ne lui resterait plus d'autre options pour arracher Tôshirô des griffes d'Aizen que se sacrifier en s'attaquant directement au traître. Gin savait qu'il pouvait le vaincre, mais pas sans risquer d'y rester lui aussi. Pour sauver Tôshirô du sort qui l'attendait, il était prêt à tout.

Quand il entra dans la salle de surveillance, il trouva un arrancar de bas rang occupé à scruter les écrans. Celui-ci se leva précipitamment en l'entendant arriver.

- Ichimaru-sama, vous tombez bien, les shinigami se comportent étrangement.  
Gin sentit un soulagement incroyable s'emparer de lui. Ils étaient venus.

- Ils se regroupent tous devant la porte principale.

- Je sais.  
L'arrancar se tourna vers lui d'un air interloqué. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant que Shinsô lui transperce la poitrine. Il tomba au sol, mort. Sans lui accorder d'avantage d'attention, Gin s'approcha des consoles et commanda l'ouverture de la porte principale. L'alerte se mit à hurler tandis qu'il regardait les shinigami s'élancer par l'ouverture. Gin changea la configuration des couloirs pour que tous les chemins mènent à la chambre de Aizen où à la salle du trône. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se rua au dehors.

--

La porte se referma sur Gin, sans que celui-ci se soit retourné. Coupé de tout espoir, Tôshirô se tourna vers Aizen et lui lança un regard menaçant qui fit rire le traître. Aizen s'approcha du lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ah, Shiro-chan, c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir chez moi, mais il va falloir réviser tes manières. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte envers son maître.

- Vas au diable, grogna le gamin en le foudroyant d'un regard assassin.  
Aizen lui lança un sourire mesquin.

- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne pense pas. Tu ne voudrais pas être puni, n'est-ce pas? Si tu ne me témoignes pas plus de respect je serai dans l'obligation de te punir.  
Tôshirô s'assit sur le lit et lui lança à la figure la lampe de chevet et la carafe d'eau qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit. Aizen les détruisit toutes les deux d'un geste de la main. Tôshirô attrapa un livre mais n'eut pas le temps de le lancer lui aussi, il se retrouva épingler contre le lit par les mains puissantes du traître.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi Shiro-chan. Je suis content de constater que Gin ne t'a pas trop abîmé. Il a toujours été soigneux avec ses affaires. On peut au moins lui accorder ça.  
Ça le fit rire. Tôshirô s'agita et essaya de lui donner un coup avec sa jambe valide. Aizen bloqua ses jambes sous les siennes arrachant un cri de douleur au blessé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que ça ne va pas, Shiro-chan. Tu souffres?  
La lueur d'amusement dans les yeux glacial de cet homme donna la nausée au jeune capitaine.

- Je sais comment te distraire, susurra Aizen à son oreille.  
De sa langue, il suivit le bord de l'oreille avant de gober le lobe. Tôshirô frissonna de dégoût et lança un coup de poing vers le visage de Aizen. La tête du traître oscilla sous la force de l'impact et il y eu un craquement sonore. Du sang s'écoula de la pommette entaillée de Aizen. Le traître se redressa et épongea le sang d'un revers de main en lançant un regard glacial vers Tôshirô.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu te rends compte que maintenant, je vais être obligé de te punir?  
Pour toute réponse, Tôshirô lui cracha au visage. Ce qui lui valu de prendre une gifle qui l'assomma presque. Il sentit Aizen descendre du lit et marcher dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir fouiller dans un meuble près de la porte. Il revint près du lit en tenant une paire de menottes spirituelles. Tôshirô sentit la peur monter en lui.

- Je ne voulais pas utiliser ça tout de suite mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix.  
Aizen lui empoigna les poignets et commença à les lier ensemble. Tôshirô essaya de se débattre mais il ne parvint pas à se libérer. Aizen l'attacha à la tête du lit, les mains au dessus de la tête.

- Calme toi, Shiro-chan. Je n'aimerai pas te blesser.  
Mais son regard disait clairement le contraire. Aizen lui adressa un sourire terrifiant avant de tirer un morceau de tissus de son kimono. Il s'en servit pour bâillonner le gamin qui s'agita comme une démon pour essayer de lui échapper. En vain.

En moins d'une minute, Tôshirô se retrouva immobilisé. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste alors que les mains d'Aizen se baladaient sur son corps. Tôshirô essaya de se dégager et d'échapper à ces caresses répugnantes.

- Ne me touches pas, essaya-t-il de dire.  
Mais à cause du bâillon, ses mots se résumèrent à quelques sons étouffés. Ça fit rire Aizen.

- Allons, Shiro-chan, ne soit pas aussi agité. Et économise ton souffle, tu en auras besoin tout à l'heure pour crier mon nom.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard meurtrier. L'une des main d'Aizen s'infiltra dans l'haori du jeune capitaine et ses doigts effleurèrent son sexe. Tôshirô essaya d'échapper à cette main baladeuse mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se tortiller pathétiquement sur le lit. Les doigts d'Aizen se refermèrent sur son sexe avec une fermeté douloureuse. Tôshirô laissa échapper un cri et des protestations que le bâillon étouffa une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es si réactif, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, ronronna Aizen.  
De sa main libre, il déchira l'haori du gamin pour dévoiler son torse pale mais parfaitement musclé. Tôshirô s'agita de plus bel en protestant mais il ne réussit qu'à réveiller la douleur aiguë de sa jambe. Paralysé par la douleur, il poussa un cri qui fit naître un sourire sadique sur les lèvres du traître.

- C'est le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses, fit-il.  
Il se redressa et descendit du lit. D'un geste, il ôta son obi rouge sombre et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Tôshirô le regarda dénouer les lanière retenant son hakama sur ses hanches. Quand le vêtement glissa au sol lui aussi, il dévoila ce que Tôshirô aurait préféré ne jamais voir: le sexe dressé du traître. Il ne portait même pas de sous-vêtements!

- A nous deux, mon garçon.  
Aizen s'approcha du lit en lançant à Tôshirô un regard de prédateur devant une proie facile. Terrifié, le gamin s'agita frénétiquement pour se libérer. En vain.

Aizen s'agenouilla sur le lit et, avec un sourire terrifiant, déchira l'haori blanc qui recouvrait encore partiellement le corps du jeune capitaine, le laissant complètement nu et vulnérable sur le lit. Aizen laissa échapper un rire sadique à cette vision. L'une de ses main caressa la peau douce de Tôshirô avec assez de rudesse pour y laisser une marque rouge.

- Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire, ricana le traître.  
Dégoûté, Tôshirô ferma les yeux. Il sentit la langue de Aizen se promener sur son corps et frissonna d'horreur. L'envie de l'étriper s'empara du gamin, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains d'Aizen s'emparer rudement de son sexe, il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta si violemment que ses liens s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ses chairs et le lit protesta bruyamment. Des larme de rage, d'impuissance et de dégoût coulèrent sur ses joues. Il repensa soudain à Gin et a ses caresse si douces et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Au moment où Aizen commençait à s'attaquer au sexe du jeune capitaine, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre, interrompant le traître dans son entreprise. Aizen se redressa l'air surpris, inquiet et furieux. Il quitta le lit et se rhabilla rapidement avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard pour son prisonnier. Il allait se rendre par lui même de ce qui se passait. L'alarme de Las Noches ne sonnait jamais sans raison.

Tôshirô ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était qu'il était sauvé, du moins pour le moment. Il était soulagé que Aizen l'ai laissé pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas sauvé du tout. Il était complètement nu, enchaîné à un lit et ne pouvait ni se défendre, ni s'écharper, ni crier. Il était à la merci du premier pervers qui franchirait cette porte. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que les arrancars n'entraient pas dans les quartiers de leur maître pendant son absence.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Angoissé, le jeune capitaine se tourna dans cette direction pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Gin. Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit. Les yeux de Tôshirô s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que Gin portait Hyôrinmaru dans son dos et Shinsô à la main. La lame était couverte de sang.

- Ça va, Hitsu-chan? Il ne t'a rien fait?  
Le gamin hocha frénétiquement la tête en poussant des petits cris étouffés par le bâillon. Gin trancha les liens qui retenait Tôshirô sur le lit et celui-ci se débarrassa du bâillon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Les shinigami sont entrés, expliqua Gin en remettant son zanpakutô au fourreau. Je vais t'amener à eux.  
Il se saisit d'un drap et enroula Tôshirô dedans avant de le soulever dans ses bras.

- Si tu t'approches des shinigami ils vont te tuer.

- Nan, t'en fais pas pour ça, ça va bien se passer.  
Gin se dirigea vers la porte et s'élança dans les couloirs en serrant Tôshirô dans ses bras. Il fila directement vers le point où il sentait l'énergie de Yamamoto. Autour d'eux, divers combats s'étaient déjà engagés. Ulquiorra affrontait Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji, Rukia et Madarame, les Exequias. Tôsen venait de retrouver son ami Komomura et Hisagi. Stark affrontait Kyoraku et Ukitake. Hallibel, Unohana et Soi Fon. Noïtora et Zaraki détruisaient tous les couloirs de la section ouest sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas les seules, mais c'était ceux que Gin pouvait ressentir le plus facilement. Il se demandait où était Aizen. Il ne sentait son énergie nulle part, mais il était certain qu'il était encore en vie.

Quand Gin arriva à l'intersection des couloirs où se tenait Yamamoto, il fut surpris de le trouver en compagnie de plusieurs vice-capitaine, parmi lesquels Kira et Rangiku. Dès qu'il se montra, tout le monde sursauta. Plusieurs tirèrent leur zanpakutô mais Rangiku et Kira s'avancèrent.

- Gin? Fit la blonde, surprise.  
Elle vit alors Tôshirô dans ses bras.

- Capitaine?  
Elle se rua sur eux

- Capitaine, vous allez bien? J'étais si inquiète.

- Tu m'étouffes, idiote.  
Yamamoto s'avança.

- Ichimaru.

- capitaine.

- Vous avez le Hogyoku?

- Nan!  
Le yeux du Vieux s'ouvrirent et il lança un regard acéré vers Gin.

- Vous nous permettez d'entrer mais vous n'avez pas le Hogyoku? Maintenant, Aizen l'a sans doute emporté loin d'ici. J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à cet échec.

- J'ai bêtement pensé que vous pouviez accorder plus d'importance à notre jeune dixième capitaine qu'à cette satanée pierre. Je me suis trompé à ce que je vois.  
Yamamoto ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder Gin comme un professeur aurait regaré un élève particulièrement décevant. Autour d'eux les autres shinigami échangeaient des regards perplexes en se demandant ce qui se passait. Ichimaru Gin n'était-il pas un traître?

- Vous me décevez, soupira Yamamoto. Je pensais que votre haine d'Aizen vous pousserait à mener cette mission à bien mais je me suis trompé. Capitaine Ichimaru, ramenez le capitaine Hitsugaya au Seireitei. Votre mission s'achève ici. Nous nous occuperons de ce qu'il y a ici sans vous.  
Tôshirô n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Vieux était en train de punir Gin pour l'avoir sauvé? C'était le monde à l'envers!

- Attendez commença-t-il.  
Mais Gin le fit taire.

- C'est rien, Hitsu-chan. T'en fais pas pour ça.  
Le gamin lança un regard assassin en direction de Yamamoto qui leur tournait toujours le dos.

- Vice-capitaine Kira, vice-capitaine Matsumoto, accompagnez les et veillaient à ce qu'on s'occupe bien d'eux.

- Oui commandant, répondirent les deux autres malgré leur stupéfaction.  
Rangiku fit signe à Gin de la suivre et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le senkaimon pour regagner le Seireitei.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tou(te)s.  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue attente, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ce chapitre qui ne me plaisait absolumet pas. J'ai dû le réécrire deux fois.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

**CHAPITRE 3.**

Rangiku resta muette un moment, observant Gin avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. C'était vraiment incroyable ... Lui et son capitaine ... ensembles ... Dans le même lit ... en train de faire l'amour ... Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre ça un jour. Bien sûr, il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que Gin aimait Hitsugaya. Pas besoin d'aveu, les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient suffisants pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait cependant jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il n'avait jamais osé tenter de se rapprocher de Hitsugaya. Gin n'était pas timide pourtant.

Après un moment de silence, Gin remua sur le futon, ramenant ses genoux contre son thorax et entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Ce mouvement arracha la blonde à sa réflexion et elle fixa son ami d'un regard insondable.

- Maintenant tu vas enfin pouvoir me dire pourquoi Hitsugaya ne te pardonnera jamais?  
Gin la regarda en fronçant les sourcils:

- T'es sourde, Ran? T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire? J'ai ... J'ai profité de la situation ... J'ai pris l'innocence de Tôshirô, je l'ai souillé. Comment veux tu qu'il me pardonne ce que j'ai fais. Je vaux pas mieux que Aizen.  
Il serra les poings sur son hakama et acheva d'une voix tremblante:

- Je suis impardonnable.

- Mais c'est faux, s'écria la blonde. Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes vraiment.

- C'est pas une excuse pour ce que j'ai fait.  
Rangiku le regarda sans rien dire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gin se compliquait ainsi les choses. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de reculer face à l'obstacle, au contraire.

- Vraiment Gin, je ne te comprends pas, avoua la blonde en poussant un soupir irrité.  
Elle passa une main dans sa masse de cheveux et lança un regard vers son ami.

- Tôshirô est un vrai génie, commença Gin sans la regarder. Je suis pas digne de lui. Il a une grande carrière devant lui et tout le monde l'apprécie. Qu'est-ce que je suis moi en comparaison? Oui, on m'a aussi collé l'étiquette du génie sur le dos, mais je suis pas comme Tôshirô. Je suis pas recommandable. Pour beaucoup de monde je resterai toujours le traître de service. Personne ose me regarder en face ... Je suis pas digne de Tôshirô. Je le sais depuis longtemps.

- Alors, tu préfères abandonner?  
Il hocha la tête:

- Je préfère rien attendre de lui et m'éloigner au lieu de me perdre en espoirs futiles. Tôshirô me déteste, je lui imposerai donc pas ma présence plus qu'il faut.

- Mais c'est faux Gin, le capitaine ne te déteste pas.  
Cette fois Gin se tourna vers elle, mais c'est un petit sourire sarcastique qu'il portait sur le visage.

- Ah bon? Il te l'a dis?  
Rangiku fut surprise par cette question.

- Euh, non ... mais il n'en a pas besoin, je le vois. Ne renonce pas simplement parce que quelques mauvaises langues sont incapables de te comprendre.  
Gin soupira.

- S'il te plaît, Rangiku, laisse-moi. Je suis fatigué et j'ai plus envie de parler de ça.  
Il se rallongea sur le futon et posa la main sur ses yeux pour bloquer la lumière. Rangiku comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui pour le moment. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Penses-y, fit-elle simplement avant de sortir.  
Elle quitta l'appartement et traversa la caserne sans s'arrêter au bureau où Kira travaillait toujours. Elle revint vers sa propre caserne en marchant, sans se presser. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider son ami et son capitaine à briser les barrières qui se dressaient soudain entre eux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Après tout, n'était-elle pas celle que les shinigami venaient consulter en cas de peine de coeur? Elle saurait bien rapprocher ces deux là, même contre leur avis.

C'est en passant devant un salon de thé du centre ville que l'idée la frappa comme une évidence. En voyant une jeune couple de shinigami en sortir, enlacé, elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Se débrouiller pour attirer Gin et Tôshirô au même endroit en même temps et faire en sorte qu'ils passent un bon moment. Ce ne devait pas être si difficile que ça pour elle. Elle avait bien réussi à pousser Nanao Ise dans les bras de son idiot de capitaine. Ce ne devait pas être beaucoup plus difficile pour Gin et Hitsugaya.

Portée par cette idée, Rangiku se précipita à la caserne en utilisant le shunpô afin d'y mettre ses idées au point. Bientôt Gin et Tôshirô formeraient le plus beau couple de Seireitei.

--

Quand Tôshirô regagna son bureau après la réunion des capitaines, il le trouva, bien évidemment, vide. Furieux de savoir encore son idiote de vice-capitaine en compagnie de Gin, Tôshirô s'installa à son bureau en grognant de colère et s'attela à son travail de la journée. Au dessus de son tas de dossier, il trouva une feuille soigneusement pliée en quatre. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Rangiku.

_"Capitaine,  
Je sais ce qui vous tourmente en ce moment, et si vous voulez m'en parler, retrouvez moi à une heure à la Porte d'or, le restaurant se trouvant sur l'avenue du Phoenix. J'ai peut-être une solution pour vous.  
Je vous y attendrai."_

Tôshirô froissa la note dans son poing et la jeta au sol dans un mouvement de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait savoir cette idiote? Rien du tout. Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait l'aider à comprendre pourquoi Gin s'était soudain éloigné de lui comme ça.

Le jeune capitaine attira à lui le premier dossier de la pile et se mit au travail, furieux que sa vice-capitaine, non seulement ne soit pas là mais en plus se mêle de choses qui ne la regardaient pas. Ses mains tremblantes laissèrent échapper le pinceau et l'encre tâcha les feuillets qu'il était en train de remplir. Hitsugaya lança à la tâche un regard noir. Tout semblait se liguer contre lui en se moment, Gin, le Vieux, le noble, sa vice-capitaine, et maintenant ça. Il en aurait hurlé de rage.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans un tiroir de son bureau pour y trouver un autre formulaire, son regard tomba sur la note froissée qu'il avait jeté sur le sol. Une vague de curiosité s'empara de lui. Qu'est-ce que Matsumoto pouvait avoir trouvé à lui dire? Pouvait-elle vraiment lui proposer son aide pour retrouver Gin? Ça l'intriguait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Il poussa un soupir et se cala au fond de son siège. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver le Gin qu'il avait pu apercevoir à Las Noches, alors pourquoi pas passer un peu de temps à déjeuner avec sa vice-capitaine. La pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui casser inutilement les oreilles et ça, il avait déjà l'habitude, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser un petite chance de se rattraper?

Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il faisait, Hitsugaya s'empara de ses béquilles et quitta le bureau en clopinant pour se diriger vers le restaurant.

--

Gin se laissa tomber sur son siège sans un mot et poussa un profond soupir. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de voir Tôshirô si près de lui et de continuer à faire comme s'il n'avait pas d'importance. Gin avait eu un mal de chien à ne pas étriper le Kuchiki sur place quand ce crétin de noble avait encore mis en doute les capacités de Tôshirô à être capitaine en raison de sa jambe mutilée. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer au noble que si les Kuchiki étaient capables de vivre sans coeur, Tôshirô pouvait bien être capitaine avec sa blessure. Ce n'était pas très malin, certainement, mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite de faire taire le noble, comme tout le reste de l'assemblée d'ailleurs.

Gin poussa un profond soupir et se passa doucement une main sur le visage. Il lui fallait se reprendre, éviter de montrer sa vulnérabilité aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas à voir cette partie de lui. Avoir Rangiku sur le dos était déjà suffisant, merci bien.

- Euh, capitaine? Fit une voix.  
Gin se redressa et se tourna vers Kira qui le regardait, un peu inquiet, assit derrière son propre bureau. Le blondinet désigna quelque chose d'un geste.

- Matsumoto-san est venue tout à l'heure, pendant que vous étiez à la réunion. Elle vous a laissé un message.  
Gin vit alors, le petit mot posé sur son bureau. Avec un soupir, il le déplia pour le lire. Que lui voulait Rangiku encore?

_"Gin,  
Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. C'est ton choix et même si je trouve ça dommage, je le respecte. Néanmoins je sais comment te changer les idées. Retrouve moi à une heure, à la Porte d'or, le restaurant où tu m'a__ emmené __pour fêter ton retour au Seireitei.  
__Je t'y attendrai."_

Gin eut la nette sensation que la blonde lui préparait un tour à sa façon et faillit jeter le mot sans se rendre au rendez-vous. Cependant, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et il s'ennuyait tellement en ce moment qu'il était prêt à affronter toutes les questions que la blonde ne manquerait certainement pas de lui poser. Il savait comment la faire taire, cependant, et l'idée de renvoyer une Matsumoto complètement ivre à son petit capitaine, même si elle était méchante, était quand même très drôle.

Gin se leva et glissa le mot dans son kimono avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau sous le regard intrigué de Kira. Ce dernier cependant ne prononça pas un mot et le regarda sortir en silence, devinant que Rangiku devait avoir invité son capitaine à un rendez vous quelconque. Ça arrivait fréquemment ces derniers temps.

Gin quitta la caserne et se dirigea vers le restaurant dans lequel Rangiku devait déjà l'attendre. Il était un peu en retard aussi décida-t-il de s'y rendre en utilisant le shunpô. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses sur son comportement et son caractère mais pas ses retards. Il était toujours ponctuel, où presque. Quand il arriva devant le restaurant, il faillit entrer en collision avec quelqu'un qui en sortait.

- Histu-kun?

- Ichimaru?  
Tous les deux s'observèrent un instant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le gamin en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.  
Gin sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine devant ce regard méfiant. Il s'efforça de prendre un air détaché lorsqu'il répondit:

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Rangiku, et toi?  
Là, le visage du petit capitaine s'assombrit comme s'il allait se mettre en colère. Un instant, Gin se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait pour attiser la perpétuelle colère du jeune capitaine.

- Moi aussi, répondit celui-ci dans un grognement.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis Gin éclata de rire. Tôshirô le fusilla du regard, chagriné.

- Elle nous a bien eu, fit Gin en essuyant d'un geste de la main une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil gauche. On peut vraiment lui faire confiance pour se mêler de ce qui la regarde pas.  
Tôshirô comprit soudain.

- Tu veux dire que ...

- Oui, c'est elle qui nous a attitré tous les deux dans ce guet-apens.  
Un instant, le jeune capitaine sentit la colère monter en lui, à quel jeu jouait-elle cette idiote?

- Enfin, puisqu'on est là autant en profiter, fit Gin.  
Tôshirô leva les yeux vers lui.

- Aller, viens, je t'invite, fit le plus âgé.  
Tôshirô le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est ce que voulait Rangiku, je pense, continuait Gin en ouvrant la porte du restaurant. Elle nous lâchera pas tant qu'on aura pas parlé.

- Parler de quoi? Grogna Tôshirô en clopinant derrière lui.

- De ce qui s'est passé au Hueco Mundo, murmura Gin, soudain crispé.  
Un silence pesant s'établit entre eux. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tandis qu'une servante les installait à une table.

Tôshirô sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Allait-il enfin savoir pourquoi son amant lui préférait soudain la blonde? A vrai dire, il avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se produire maintenant. Que ferait-il si Gin lui disait que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu et qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui? Tôshirô l'ignorait. Peut-être pouvait-il parvenir à le convaincre de le regarder à nouveau comme il le regardait quand ils étaient là bas? Le jeune capitaine avait l'impression que sa vie toute entière était en suspend. Avec sa jambe, il ne pouvait plus prétendre être un capitaine, même plus un shinigami. La seule chose qui lui restait encore était sa relation avec Gin. Si celui-ci lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui alors que lui resterait-il? Si Gin le repoussait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Gin observait le jeune capitaine sans dire un mot. Il remarqua rapidement ses poing serrés sur son hakama et se demanda si c'était sa présence qui agaçait Tôshirô à ce point. Il poussa un léger soupir et se retint de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. En revanche, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tortillait nerveusement l'une des extrémités de son obi entre ses doigts. Tôshirô, lui, ne manqua pas de le remarquer et comprit qu'ils devaient être aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Le jeune capitaine jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et fut satisfait de constater que les tables voisines étaient vides. Personne ne pourrait entendre leur petite conversation. Il décida qu'il était temps de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites depuis notre retour? Lança-t-il avec agacement.  
Gin le regarda avec surprise puis baissa la tête.

- C'est évident pourtant, fit-il à mi-voix. Pour pas te déranger..  
Tôshirô le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds.

- Me déranger? C'est quoi cette histoire encore?  
Gin baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé, mais ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'une erreur.  
Le coeur de Tôshirô manqua un battement, il regarda Gin avec incrédulité puis la colère se répandit en lui à une vitesse incroyable.

- Je le savais. Tu te foutais de moi. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu malsain pour toi. Mais quel idiot j'ai été de me laisser avoir par tes mensonges débiles.  
Il chercha ses béquilles de la main et s'apprêtait à se relever quand il entendit Gin répondre.

- C'est faux! Tu comprends pas. C'était une erreur pour toi, pas pour moi.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard acéré.

- Expliques toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
Gin posa les deux mains jointes sur la table et les observa un instant avant de commencer.

- Tôshirô tu es ... Le chouchou du Seireitei. Tout le monde t'admire et t'apprécie. Moi, c'est le contraire, tout le monde me déteste. Personne comprendrait notre relation, et tout le monde se ficherait de toi, l'innocent petit capitaine tombé entre les griffes du plus grand salaud du Gotei. Ils se mettraient tous à ricaner sur ton passage en échangeant des paris sur la durée de notre relation et sur l'état dans lequel je t'abandonnerai. Ce serait pas une situation confortable pour toi. Tu finirais par me détester pour ça. Je veux pas qu'un jour tu me détestes et me reproches d'avoir gâché ta vie. T'es beaucoup mieux sans moi.  
Tôshirô le regarda un instant. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Gin.

- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'on peu penser de moi, fit-il alors. Les imbéciles peuvent bien parler, je m'en fiche.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais ...  
Tôshirô fit taire Gin d'un regard impérieux.

- Pas d'excuse aussi pauvre avec moi, si tu recules c'est parce que tu as peur.  
Tôshirô s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui allait suivre.

- Oui, j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas être à ta hauteur, peur qu'un jour tu ne me vois plus que comme un boulet accroché à ta cheville. Peur que tu m'abandonnes... Je t'aime en silence depuis si longtemps, Hitsu-chan.  
Le jeune capitaine resta un instant bouche bée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- Je suis désolé, fit Gin. Il vaut mieux oublier ça.  
Il se leva et quitta le restaurant avant que Tôshirô ait eu le temps de réagir.

--

Il fallut plus de deux heures à Tôshirô pour parvenir à clopiner jusqu'à la troisième division, mais quand il y arriva, il ne trouva pas Gin. Celui-ci n'étant pas revenu après leur rencontre au restaurant. Kira fut incapable de lui dire où trouver son capitaine et Tôshirô dû s'en aller bredouille.

Alors qu'il regagnait sa caserne, les mots que Gin avait prononcé tournaient dans son esprit sans lui laisser un instant de tranquillité. Il trouva Rangiku seule dans leur bureau, occupée à finir son travail de la journée, une fois n'est pas coutume. Tôshirô resta un instant à la porte du bureau en pensant soudain qu'il n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions qu'allait lui poser la blonde.

- Je te laisse finir, annonça-t-il. Je vais me reposer.  
Rangiku leva la tête vers lui. L'air triste sur le visage du jeune capitaine la surpris et elle se leva de son siège.

- Capitaine? ... Quelque chose ne va pas? Ça ne c'est pas bien passé avec Gin?  
Tôshirô ne répondit pas, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir derrière lui.

- Capitaine?

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il sans se retourner. Laisse moi seul.  
Rangiku le regarda disparaître dans l'escalier et soupira.

- Gin!  
Qu'avait-il fait encore cet idiot? La blonde poussa un soupir puis retourna au bureau en se promettant de ne pas laisser passer ça. La prochaine fois qu'elle voyait son mai, il entendrait parler d'elle. C'était certain.

Tôshirô passa le reste de la journée chez lui à rejouer inlassablement la scène dans son esprit. Hyôrinmaru essayait de le calmer mais c'était à peine si le jeune capitaine entendait la voix de son zanpakutô. Celle de Gin couvrait tout le reste. Allongé sur son futon, les mains derrière la tête, Tôshirô essayait de réfléchir. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié les raisons de Gin. Il voulait le protéger du regard des autres. Ce que Tôshirô ne comprenait pas, c'était que Gin n'ait pas encore compris qu'il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. De toutes façons au rythme où allaient les choses, il ne serait bientôt plus ni capitaine ni shinigami, alors franchement le regard des autres était le cadet de ses soucis. Il songea soudain que c'était peut-être là la solution: s'il n'était plus ni shinigami, ni capitaine, alors Gin arrêterait peut-être de le fuir.

Agacé, le jeune capitaine se roula sur le coté et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il parle à Gin. Mais ce serait difficile tant que celui-ci continuait à fuir en shunpô. Ça lui donnait l'impression de courir après un rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper.

- Espèce de crétin, lança-t-il à voix haute.

--

Ça faisait maintenant six jours que Gin arrivait à échapper à la fois à Tôshirô et à Rangiku. Kira ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne trouvait son capitaine dans leur bureau que tôt le matin et tard le soir, ni pourquoi il disparaissait toute la journée sans dire où il allait. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Ce qui était nouveau en revanche, c'était de voir Matsumoto débarquer quatre fois par jour pour lui demander où était Gin. Kira ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Cependant quand son capitaine arriva ce soir là, le blondinet se hâta de sauter sur ses pieds:

- Capitaine, je suis content de vous voir. Matsumoto-san est passée tout à l'heure, complètement affolée, elle vous cherchait.  
Gin ne réagit pas, ce n'était pas la première fois que son vice-capitaine lui disait ça. Cependant, Kira n'en avait pas encore terminé:

- Il faut que vous la rejoigniez le plus vite possible à la quatrième division. Le capitaine Hitsugaya a eu un accident cette après midi.  
Le coeur de Gin s'arrêta et son sang se figea dans ses veines.

- Un accident?  
Kira hocha la tête:

- Oui, il a fait une chute qui a aggravé l'état de sa jambe. Matsumoto-san craint que le capitaine Unohana ne veuille l'amputer.  
Mais Gin était sorti de la caserne avant même que Kira ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Tandis qu'il utilisait son shunpô le plus rapide pour gagner l'hôpital, une question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête:

- Comment il a eu cet accident?

_"En te courant après, bien sûr_, répondit la voix de Shinsô dans sa tête.  
Gin serra les dents en comprenant que c'était probablement vrai.

Quand il arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital, il s'arrêta un instant le temps de repérer le reiatsu de Rangiku avant de se ruer dans la direction d'où il provenait. La blonde attendait devant une porte fermée, adossée à un mur. Elle cachait son visage derrière ses mains, peut-être parce qu'elle pleurait.

- Ran?  
Elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

- Kira vient de me prévenir. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, murmura-t-elle en se détournant de lui. Tu n'en as rien à faire du capitaine.

- Tu sais que c'est faux, sinon tu ne serais pas allé prévenir Kira.

- Il te cherchait, fit la blonde de la même voix basse. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé précisément, mais il semblerait qu'ils soit tombé en glissant sur une plaque de glace.  
Un comble pour lui! Songea Gin.

Il restèrent silencieux un moment puis ils entendirent un cri provenant de la chambre qu'occupait Tôshirô. Sans réfléchir, ils se ruèrent tous les deux dans la chambre et trouvèrent Tôshirô avec Unohana. Celle-ci essayait de maintenir en place le jeune capitaine qui voulait se lever.

- Pas question, vous m'entendez, gronda-t-il. Pas question.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, calmez vous, ordonna Unohana. C'est pour votre bien.

- Allez au diable, gronda le gamin. Personne ne me touchera.

- Hitsugaya!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? intervint Gin d'une voix forte.  
Les deux autres capitaines cessèrent de lutter pour se tourner vers lui.

- Gin, appela Tôshirô d'une voix tremblante.  
En un clin d'oeil, Gin était assis sur le lit, pressant Tôshirô contre lui.

- Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

- Elle veut me couper la jambe, gémit le plus jeune.

- C'est pour votre bien, Capitaine Hitsugaya, soupira Unohana. Vous savez que votre jambe ne guérira pas et qu'elle vous fera souffrir inutilement toute votre vie. Cette opération permettrait de mettre fin à vos souffrances.  
Tôshirô enfouit son visage dans l'haori de Gin.

- Je crois qu'il veut pas en entendre parler, fit celui-ci.  
Unohana fronça les sourcils.

- Je crains qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de décider de ce qui est bon ou non pour lui, je vais être obligée de prendre des mesures afin de le soigner sans son avis.  
Avec ça, la femme capitaine quitta la chambre, un air effrayant sur le visage. Tôshirô s'agrippa désespérément à l'uniforme de Gin.

- Ne la laisse pas me faire ça, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il.  
Gin, touché, serra les bras autour de lui.

- Je te le promet.  
Rangiku lui lança un regard affolée et Gin hocha lentement la tête pour lui demander de se taire. Elle répondit silencieusement et tous les trois restèrent ainsi durant un moment. Gin cherchait un moyen d'arracher Tôshirô aux mains de Unohana. Il n'aurait jamais cru en revenant au Seireitei qu'il devrait un jour se battre contre la capitaine de la quatrième division, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me coupe la jambe, gémit Tôshirô.  
Assommé par les calmants qu'on lui avait donné, il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

- Je ne la laisserai pas faire.  
Tôshirô s'affala contre lui. Gin le rallongea sur le lit et remonta les drap sur lui.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Gin? Demanda Rangiku.

- Sais pas.  
Il resta muet un instant puis bondit sur ses pieds comme si on l'avait piqué:

- Si je sais annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ran, empêche Unohana de toucher Tôshirô jusqu'à mon retour.  
La blonde n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux en signe de confusion avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Enchaînant les shunpô les plus rapides qu'il pouvait, Gin se dirigea droit vers le senkaimon et l'ouvrit à la hâte avant de plonger dans le portail à peine ouvert. Il arriva au dessus de Karakura, le soleil se couchait sur la ville. Il se concentra brièvement avant de bondir dans la direction de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il la trouva alors qu'elle sortait de son lycée en compagnie de ses amis.

- Orihime Inoue, appela Gin en s'approchant.  
La rouquine se tourna vers lui, en même temps que tout ses amis.

- Ichimaru, fit Ichigo, méfiant. Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici?

- C'est trop long à raconter, répliqua le capitaine.  
Il se tourna vers Orihime.

- J'ai besoin de toi au Seireitei tout de suite, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

- Pas question, fit Ichigo en s'interposant.  
Gin ne lui accorda aucune attention.

- Je t'en prie, Tôshirô risque l'amputation si tu viens pas.  
La rouquine hocha la tête.

- Tu crois qu'on va te laisser l'emmener comme ça, râla le rouquin.  
Il porta la main au badge attaché à sa ceinture.

- Dans ce cas, suis-nous, répondit Gin avec un sourire malicieux.  
Il tira Shinsô de son fourreau et s'en servit pour ouvrir le portail.

- Mais capitaine, je n'ai pas de papillon de l'enfer, protesta Orihime.

- C'est rien tant que tu restes avec moi.  
Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans le passage. Ils ressortirent de l'autre coté sans encombre. Gin prit Orihime dans ses bras.

- Désolé mais on doit être rapide.  
Elle hocha la tête, un peu assommée par ce qui se passait et avant qu'elle ait compris Gin partit en shunpô, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Tôshirô en quelques minutes. Le jeune capitaine dormait toujours tandis que Rangiku montait la garde à son chevet.

- Inoue-chan? Fit-elle en se levant.  
La rouquine s'approcha du lit:

- Bonjour, Rangiku-san. Que se passe-t-il?  
Rangiku venait enfin de comprendre ce que Gin avait derrière la tête:

- S'il te plaît Inoue-chan, il faut que tu soignes le capitaine.  
Orihime hocha lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers Gin:

- Mais vous savez que depuis que Aizen a endommagé mes pinces à cheveux, mes pouvoirs ne sont plus aussi efficaces qu'avant?

- Oui, je sais, essaie quand même.  
La jeune fille hocha à nouveau la tête et appela ses fées. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Tôshirô Rangiku lui raconta ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

- Je comprend mieux fit-elle.  
Elle se concentra sur sa tâche et tous les trois restèrent silencieux un moment. Attirée par le réiatsu de Orihime, Unohana ne tarda pas à venir voir ce qui se passait. Elle fut un peu surprise de trouver la jeune humaine au chevet de Tôshirô.

- Inoue-chan? Que faites vous là?

- C'est moi qui l'ai amené, répondit Gin. J'ai promit à Tôshirô de tout faire pour éviter l'amputation.  
Unohana hocha la tête et regarda un instant la bulle dorée entourant le jeune capitaine.

- Si ça pouvait marcher ce serait formidable, soupira-t-elle.  
Elle savait comme tout le monde que les pouvoirs de Orihime n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

- Ne vous épuisez pas, Inoue-chan.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine.  
Unohana hocha la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Gin:

- Venez me prévenir quand ce sera fini.  
Il hocha la tête et la regarda sortir en silence.

Orihime officia pendant près d'une heure avant de finir par rappeler ses fées. Hitsugaya dormait toujours, impossible pour les autres de savoir si les soins de la jeune fille était suffisants. Ils se résolurent donc à attendre le réveil du jeune capitaine. Pendant que Rangiku et Orihime veillaient sur Tôshirô, Gin alla chercher Unohana comme elle le lui avait demandé. La femme capitaine eut moins de scrupules qu'eux et n'hésita pas à réveiller le dormeur. Tôshirô se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux, l'air complètement perdu. Gin ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision.

Unohana laissa quelques minutes à Tôshirô pour se réveiller avant de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune capitaine sembla surpris de l'initiative de Gin et les remercia timidement, Orihime et lui. Il dut ensuite se soumettre aux examens de Unohana. Elle ausculta la jambe et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, surprise de voir que, si elle gardait des cicatrices visibles, la cuisse et le mollet étaient à nouveau entiers. Elle demanda à Tôshirô de fléchir la jambe à plusieurs reprises, puis lui demanda de se lever. Il tenait debout seul et put effectuer quelques pas tremblants. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur mais sa jambe restait fragile.

- C'est très bien, fit Unohana avec un sourire. Mais je crains que vous ne restiez boiteux, capitaine. Vous aurez certainement encore besoin d'une canne pour marcher.  
Hitsugaya la regarda avec surprise et appréhension.

- Ça veux dire que vous n'allez pas me couper la jambe?

- Non, je n'en vois plus l'utilité. Vous ne souffrez plus et vous avez pu récupérer une partie de vos capacités. Mais soyez prudent. Toute nouvelle blessure serait fâcheuse.

- Je comprends, merci Unohana et excusez-moi pour tout ce que je vous ai dit.

- C'est déjà oublié, fit-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.  
Quand Unohana fut partie, Tôshirô remercia Orihime, et Rangiku décida d'entraîner la jeune fille avec elle pour fêter ça. Gin resta seul avec Tôshirô.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait Gin.

- Je t'en prie. J'allais pas laisser Unohana t'amputer quand même.  
Il lui lança un sourire et Tôshirô sentit ses joues s'embraser ce qui accentua le sourire de Gin.

Tôshirô passa les trois jours suivants à la quatrième division et Gin, qui avait ramené Orihime sur Terre, passa la majeur partie de son temps avec lui. Ils eurent l'occasion de discuter et de comprendre ce que l'autre avait derrière la tête. Tôshirô était content de voir que Gin cédait petit à petit et ne le repoussait plus dans le but de le protéger. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proche qu'ils l'étaient quand ils étaient à Las Noches mais ils se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre. Tôshirô attendait impatiemment le moment où Gin allait à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Le bruit des battements de son coeur lui manquait quand il s'endormait, son odeur lui manquait, sa chaleur lui manquait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait pu s'y habituer à ce point alors qu'ils n'avaient dormi qu'une seule fois ensemble dans le même lit. Mais il avait hâte de les retrouver.

Le jour de sa sortie, Tôshirô se prépara avec fébrilité car il savait que Gin n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher pour le raccompagner chez lui. Tôshirô avait l'intention de lui demander de s'entraîner avec lui, afin de retrouver ses capacités et de s'habituer à se déplacer sur sa jambe encore faible. Gin était le plus rapide et plus agile des capitaines, il était le mieux placé pour l'aider à retrouver son niveau.

Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Tôshirô se tourna dans cette direction, le coeur battant. Il fut cependant déçu de découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

-Shiro-chan, fit Hinamori avec son sourire stupide.  
Tôshirô ne cacha pas sa déception.

- C'est toi?  
La jeune fille perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils:

- Oui c'est moi, qui attendais-tu?  
Tôshirô préféra ne pas répondre.

- Shiro-chan, c'est à moi de venir te chercher le jour où tu sors de l'hôpital. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, surtout avec Ichimaru qui rode autour de toi maintenant que tu es incapable de te défendre tout seul.  
Une grosse veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe du jeune capitaine.

- Pourquoi devrais-je me défendre contre lui. Il ne me veut pas de mal.

- Ça c'est ce qu'il dit, mais nous savons tous que c'est un type malfaisant qui se repaît de la souffrance des autres.  
Tôshirô sentait la colère monter en lui. Pour qui elle se prenait cette idiote pour juger Gin sans le connaître? Elle qui avait été incapable de voir que Aizen était un traître. Elle n'avait jamais su juger les autres correctement de toutes façons!

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'approchera plus, j'y veillerai personnellement. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal.  
Avant que Tôshirô puisse dire quoique ce soit, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il essaya de lui résister.

- Mais tu es complètement folle. Lâche-moi tout de suite.  
Il luta pour se libérer de la sangsue mais sa jambe faible se déroba sous lui et tous deux tombèrent sur le lit défait. Tôshirô se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas avec Hinamori sur son torse.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait, grogna-t-il. Si Gin nous voyait, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait?  
Hinamori se méprit sur le sens de cette phrase:

- Ce n'est rien, Shiro-chan, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger de lui maintenant. Je ne le laisserait pas t'approcher.  
Elle le prit dans ses bras et le sera plus fort contre elle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Bien entendu c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur Gin. Par dessus le corps de Hinamori, Tôshirô vit Gin se figer sur place et son sourire disparaître de son visage.

- Et bien, fit-il d'un ton cassant, tu dois certainement te sentir beaucoup mieux si j'en juge par ce que je vois.  
Hinamori tourna la tête vers lui et resserra son étreinte sur Tôshirô en essayant de le protéger.

- Ne vous approchez pas ou je ...  
Gin ne lui prêta aucune attention. C'est à Tôshirô qu'il lançait à présent un regard furieux.

- Je vois, fit-il d'une voix déçue. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai été assez idiot pour croire à tout ce que tu me disais quand t'en pensais pas un mot. Tu voulais juste que je t'aide à sauver ta jambe. Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance, Hitsugaya.  
Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

- Gin attend, s'écria Tôshirô en luttant pour se relever.  
Hinamori l'en empêcha et l'attrapant par la taille.

- Non, ne le suit pas, Shiro-chan. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

- Mais fous moi la paix, gronda le jeune capitaine. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute Hinamori.  
Il la repoussa violemment et elle tomba du lit. Tôshirô se redressa en lui lança un regard glacial:

- Quel boulet tu fais, tu ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe autour de toi. T'es idiote ou quoi?  
Il la laissa là, pleurant comme une idiote assise sur le parquet, et se précipita dans le couloir:

- Gin! Appela-t-il.  
Mais Gin n'était plus là. Il avait déjà quitté la division et disparut dans les rues du Seireitei, furieux déçu et désespéré.


End file.
